Two Steps Forward, One Step Backward
by Seymour Butz
Summary: The next installment for "Cold Hard Cash" and "Tina: The Untold Story".You try to press forward with your life, and leave the past behind. But what happens when three different people reappear, who were responsible for making your past as shaky as it was?
1. The Dropout

Author's note: This is the next sequel in the saga of the events that made up "Cold Hard Cash" and later "Tina: The Untold Story". A problem is unlike these, or any of my other previous stories, this one will not be updated as regularly, and as quickly as I usually do my stories. I ask that the readers please bear with me, I will update this story when I can.

Two Steps Forward, One Step Backward Chapter 1: The Dropout

The sun arose on another warm, spring day. The stillness and the quietness we suddenly taken over by the hustle and bustle of people running to their cars for work, kids running to the buses for school, neighbors out for a run and jog, and birds flying out for their worms. David Seville slowly shuffled out of his house, and down to the end of his driveway, to pick up his morning paper. He pulled the paper out of the plastic bag, and unrolled the rubberband to open up the paper, while Miss Miller also stepped out of her house, for her own paper.

"Mornin', David!" Miss Miller called out.

"Morning, Miss Miller." Dave responded, somberly, without looking up from his paper.

"David?" Miss Miller asked. "Are you alright?"

Dave broke from his paper, and sighed, while screwing a smile on his face. "Why, of course I'm fine... why wouldn't I be?"

"It's just, you've never seemed quite the same since the boys left home months ago." Miss Miller pointed out.

Dave nodded. "I admit, I do feel a little lonely at times... them not around as much as they used to... but, they chose to follow their own pathes, so I had to respect that."

"Exactly, David," Miss Miller said, "it all a part of life."

Dave nodded again.

"You know what you ought to do, David?" Miss Miller continued, "You ought to take you up a new hobby for yourself... something to take your mind of everything, something that you would enjoy doing, other than sitting around in your house, all alone, writing sad songs like a cowboy."

Dave turned his head, and observed his property. "I will admit... I have been wanting to kind of spruce this place up abit..."

"Why don't you?" Miss Miller asked.

"I would love to do something with that backyard... it's been a mess for the longest time... I'd like to be able to use that old gazebo again from time to time... and I wouldn't even mind growing some fresh vegetables."

"There's alot you can do for yourself, David." Miss Miller said.

Again, Dave nodded, "You're right, Miss Miller... I think I'll spend some time fixing this place up."

"You do that, David," Miss Miller said, about to turn in, "would you like to come in, and have some breakfast?"

"Oh, no thanks," Dave said, "I think I'll catch that special down at the diner... if, you know what I mean..."

Miss Miller smiled, "I do. Take care, David."

"You too, Miss Miller." Dave said, as the two of them went back into their houses.

Moments later, Dave stepped inside the diner, where he was greeted by a waitress, with a cup of coffee, as he took a seat at the counter.

"So, what'll it be?" The waitress asked. "The usual?"

"The usual." Dave smiled.

"I'll let him know." The waitress said, as she stepped back into the kitchen.

Dave added his usual amount of cream and sugar to his coffee, when an employee from the kitchen stepped out to see him.

"So, you want the usual?" Dave heard a familar voice speak out to him.

"Would you expect anything else?" Dave asked.

Theodore smiled. "Boy Dave, I don't know what I'd do if you didn't come in here all the time."

"Well, I figured you could use a best customer." Dave said, with a smile.

"You're certainly the best customer anyone could ever have... I'll go get your order ready." Theodore said, before stepping back into the kitchen, while Dave sipped his coffee.

Theodore was working his way through chef's college, but was still short on funds for his tuition, so he got a job at the diner, as a cook on the morning and afternoon shift, to earn an extra income to further fund his fees. With Dave's regular visits, and the generous tips he leaves, Theodore was confident that he would finally be able to enroll the following semester. Back at Miss Miller's house, she had set two bowls of oatmeal on the kitchen table, and called upstairs.

"Brittany!" She called. "Brittany! I hope you're not lazing about up there again, breakfast is ready!"

Brittany rolled over in her bed, and slowly opened her eyes to the sounds of her mother calling for her. "Coming!"

Shortly later, when Brittany joined Miss Miller for breakfast...

"Brittany, I love you..." Miss Miller began.

"I love you too, Miss Miller." Brittany interrupted, as she dunked her toast into her oatmeal.

Miss Miller shook her head, "You're missing my point... I need you to understand that it's time... it's passed time, that you got yourself a life, and did something with it."

"Well, I check the want-ads..." Brittany said, "but there's nothing out there for me!"

"I'm sure there is, you're just not looking hard enough." Miss Miller said.

"Nope." Brittany said, with a sigh. "If only there was something out there for me, but nobody wants me."

"How do you know?" Miss Miller asked. "I don't see you going out, and looking for a job."

"No, but I call all the record producers in town," Brittany said, "but nobody wants me unless my sisters are signing on too..."

"Perhaps it's time you decided on a new career." Miss Miller said.

"If there was something good out there." Brittany pouted.

Miss Miller was about to continue the conversation, but received a knock at the door.

"I hope it's not the censors bugging us again." Brittany said.

"It's census," Miss Miller corrected her, "and that was a year ago."

"Oh." Was Brittany's simple response.

Miss Miller excused herself from the table, and went to answer the door. When she opened the door, she was pleasantly surprised to see who had arrived, "Well, there's my little darling!"

Miss Miller reached down, and embraced her middle daughter, Jeanette.

"Hi, Miss Miller," Jeanette said, softly.

Miss Miller nudged Jeanette into the house, "It's so good to have to pop in from time to time." Miss Miller brought Jeanette into the kitchen. "Care for some breakfast, dear, or have you already eaten?"

"Oh, no thanks, Miss Miller," Jeanette said, "I'm not very hungry."

Brittany reached her arms out. "And?"

Jeanette smirked, before she embraced her older sister.

"Man, I've missed you!" Brittany said, squeezing her little sister, tightly. "I feel like I haven't seen you in three years!"

Jeanette smirked again, "Well, you didn't see me for three years..." Jeanette took a seat at the table.

"So," Miss Miller began, as she sat back down at the table, handing Jeanette some orange juice, "how has college been so far?"

"Uh... yeah... about that..." Jeanette hesitated, while Miss Miller tilted her head, in confusion, "I... uh... well... I kinda... dropped out..."

Miss Miller dropped her spoon, Brittany dropped her toast, and both dropped their jaws. "Dropped out?"

Jeanette meakly nodded.

"What in the world are you talking about?" Miss Miller asked.

Jeanette shrugged. "I dropped out."

"That is, like, soooo unlike you!" Brittany said.

"Jeanette... you have some explaining to do, young lady," Miss Miller said, "your tuition is roughly $35,000! That's money down the drain."

"It was filthy money..." Jeanette said.

Miss Miller sighed, knowing that Jeanette meant that the money put towards her college education was actually from the earnings she made when she was a brainwashed prostitute. "Still, that's money down the drain, Jeanette... you're not going to make it in this world without a diploma..."

"It's okay, Miss Miller," Jeanette interrupted, "I applied for a job at the Waldenbooks a few blocks away, I go in for an interview Wednesday."

"An interview for what?" Brittany asked. "How good you are at stacking books? How fast you can stock shelves? How many copies of the Twilight Saga can be fit into an SUV?"

"They have a few positions open," Jeanette said, "the interview is to see which position they feel they can best use me in."

"But, you still haven't answered the question, Jeanette," Miss Miller pressed, "why did you drop out of college?"

Jeanette hung her head. "I just can't do it."

"Do what?" Miss Miller asked.

"You name it... I can't concentrate on my work, I can't concentrate on my studies, I can't will myself to get out of bed every morning, meanwhile my dormmate hates me..."

"So, what's the problem?" Miss Miller continued to press.

Jeanette nudges her glasses above her forehead, so she could press the palms of her hands up against her eyes, "It's my past... my past keeps coming back to haunt me... I don't like to look down on other people, but that college has it's share of alot of shifty characters... I kinda feel like I'm reliving those godawful days of when..." Jeanette's voice broke up, as she fought back the tears of reliving her rocky past.

Miss Miller and Brittany shared sympathetic looks with one another. Jeanette had alot of trouble readjusting to life as she once knew it, but she had the fullest support of her family and friends behind her. The problem was, Jeanette had good days, and she had bad days. College life had been the source of an increasing number of bad days.

"Jeanette," Miss Miller spoke up, "darling, I know you went through an unimaginable ordeal... but, you have to understand something... what happened in the past is past... you mustn't keep dwelling on your past..."

"I try not to," Jeanette said, "but I can't help it... sometimes, the memories just pop into my head, and they continually haunt me... and college just isn't helping me... if anything, it reminds of that... that awful place they kept me in for all those years."

"But what about your future, Jeanette?" Miss Miller asked. "What about your life?"

"I'm revaluating my life right now, Miss Miller... and right now, I just wanted to get out of that environment, and do something for myself... that's why I applied for a job at Waldenbooks. I'm surrounded by reading material, that feels natural, and comforting to me."

"You can say that again." Brittany said of her bookwormish sister.

"I can work a typical shift, make an income, and I'll have it made in the shade, for right now." Jeanette said.

Miss Miller nodded. "Uh huh... so you've got a living, with an income... just what did you think you were going to be doing as far as shelter is concerned?"

"Hey, won't bother me if she decides to move back in," Brittany said, "I could use a little company!"

"Brittany..." Miss Miller mumbled.

"Oh, don't worry about that Miss Miller," Jeanette assured her mother, "I've got shelter."

"Where?" Miss Miller asked.

"Simon's going to let me live with him." Jeanette said.

Miss Miller raised an eyebrow. "You and Simon are going to be living together?"

"Uh... yeah..." Jeanette responded, a little more nervous. "See... he's got himself a dayjob, while he attends night school... with both of us working, and bringing in moneyflow, we can split the rent and utilities and such..."

"I don't like the idea of you living with a man, Jeanette." Miss Miller said.

"But... Simon's my best friend..." Jeanette said, "plus, you know him... it wouldn't be like if I was moving in with a complete stranger."

"Nevertheless..." Miss Miller said. "I think I'd just as soon let you move back home until you had the money to find a place for yourself."

"Yeah, I been keeping your and Eleanor's sides of the room spic, and also span, all this time." Brittany added.

"We can work it out, Miss Miller," Jeanette insisted, "I promise."

Miss Miller didn't like how things were shaping up. She knew Jeanette was destined for bigger, and better things, with her talent, and her intelligence. But, she also knew that Jeanette was a broken person, and is still occasionally haunted by her shady past. Jeanette was a grown woman now, and she had the right to make her own decisions, even if they weren't the best.

"Alright," Miss Miller said, "you do whatever you think is the best for you, Jeanette."

Jeanette slowly revealed a half smile, "Thank you, Miss Miller. Um... I would, however... like to... at least spend the weekend here with you and Brittany."

"Yay!" Brittany squealed.

"That will be fine," Miss Miller said, "you can bring your linens down here to wash them, so you can sleep in some clean sheets."

"Yeah, and we can push our beds together, and tell each other crazy stories like we used to when we were kids!" Brittany said.

Jeanette smiled even more. Through her eyes, things were, indeed, shaping up. 


	2. New Beginnings

Two Steps Forward, One Step Backward Chapter 2: New Beginnings

In a locker room in an auditorium filled the sounds of fans gathering in the stands, players were getting suited up, but were getting a little anxious.

"Dude, where's our star player?" One teammate said, as he laced up his sneakers.

"I don't know," another player said, "he keeps showing up later and later..."

The coach kept glancing up at the clock in the locker room, then kept looking at his watch as well, constantly exhaling and rolling his eyes.

"This is really starting to become a drag..." The coach mumbled.

Finally, the doors swung open, and USC's star player dashed in.

"About time you got your keester here!" The coach said, "what kept you?"

"Sorry," the star player said, as he removed his favorite accessory: a red cap, "I had to fight my way through the mob of cheerleaders."

"You been getting a little cocky lately," the coach said, "try not to let your ego ruin your gameplay out on the court, Seville!"

"Don't worry about a thing, I'm goin' out there to win!" Alvin said, as he changed out of his clothes, and into his jersey.

Just seconds later, each of the players were racing onto the court to the cheers of the crowd attending the came, but none of the players got the applause that Alvin did when he raced out onto the court. Afterwards, the players all huddled in a circle, sticking out their hands.

"Who's up for kicking some serious butt out there?" Alvin asked, as the other players cheered, and broke from the huddle, just as the game was starting.

Alvin and the star player of the opposing team approached the referee, with the ball, in the center of the court, waiting for the game to begin.

"Are you ready for this?" The ref asked, while both Alvin, and his opponent kept their eye on the ball.

The opponent, being much taller than Alvin, was sure he'd be all over the ball, but what he didn't recogn with was that when Alvin left for college, there was a special little item he tucked in with him: a pair of sneakers that Simon created, that had little springs inside the soles, giving the wearing an extra little bounce and lift. The start of the game buzzed, as the referee tossed the ball into the air. The opponent was ready to pass it over to his teammates, when suddenly, Alvin flew up into the air, and smacked the ball away from him, and to his own teammates, taking the opponent completely by surprise.

"See ya, schlomo!" Alvin gloated, as he ran off to join his teammates.

Elsewhere, Eleanor sulked in her dorm. Eleanor was feeling better, and was harboring quite abit of resentment. So much, in fact, that she took up throwing darts at a dartboard hanging on the back of her closet door... with Alvin's picture on it.

"I don't even know why I bother trying..." Eleanor said, tossing another dart.

"What are you getting at?" Her dormmate asked.

"No matter how hard I try," Eleanor said, "Alvin keeps slithering ahead of me..."

"Jealous, much?" The dormmate asked.

"No, not at all," Eleanor said, "I just can't make a name for myself around this place... he's already got his name everywhere."

"What are you talking about?" The dormmate asked. "You're the star player of the women's basketball team, it's not like nobody knows who you are."

"Yeah, but Alvin doesn't even do half the work I've been doing," Eleanor said, tossing another dart at his picture, "my sisters and I were always in the shadows of him and his brothers... he's automatically a star everywhere he goes... people recognize the name 'Alvin' almost as much as they recognize the names 'Cher', 'Madonna', 'Snooki'... 'Satan'..."

Eleanor's roommate started laughing at her comment, she may not know Alvin quite as personally as Eleanor does, but she's heard enough of the tales that Eleanor has told her to know what Alvin is quite the mischevious character.

"Not only that, but even when we did get the recognition, Brittany was always hogging the spotlight..." Eleanor said, as she scratched the side of her head with the other end of the dart she was holding, "people don't realize who I am until I mention Brittany, and that we were the chipettes... I'm sure the same's for Jeanette."

"Face it, El... you're jealous." The dormmate said, while Eleanor simply glanced at her, before tossing another dart at Alvin's picture.

Alvin dribbled his way down the court, all the while, the opposing team's players were ganging up on him, determined to stop him from making another basket. Alvin was sly, and crafty, when it came to his games. Alvin jerked, and acted like he was about to dash to the left, causing his opponents to dive to their rights to stop him. Just like he wanted. Alvin quickly did just the opposite, and dashed to his right, where he had a clear shot. He tossed the ball, and the made the next basket, just as the game buzzed. The final score: 68 to 64. Alvin led the home team to victory, as always. The rest of the team mobbed around their star player, all expressing their joy and triumph in winning another game, while their coach cheered from the bench. True to fashion, Alvin relished every moment of the victory, he couldn't wait till after the players hit the showers, and head back for their dorms and student housing, because he knew once he left the locker room, that'd mean more of his adoring, female fans would be crowding around him. College life was pretty sweet for Alvin, something he never expected, but now, he was glad that Dave kept insisting that he attend college, and make something of himself.

Nightfall, and at the Miller house, Brittany sat atop her bed, in her room, hugging onto Jeanette. After losing her for three years, Brittany tried to never take Jeanette's presence for granted, she truely cherished every moment she could spend with her sister. On that same token, being with Brittany was of great comfort to Jeanette as well, and made her feel more at ease.

"I just love it when you visit on random weekends!" Brittany said.

"Me too, that's why I do it whenever I can." Jeanette said.

"Y'know, I had a thought..." Brittany began, as she broke away from Jeanette."

"What's that?" Jeanette asked.

"Why don't we do something together?" Brittany asked.

"What did you have in mind?" Jeanette asked, expecting to hear her sister suggest they go browsing at the mall, or something along those lines.

"You don't know what to do with yourself," Brittany began, "I don't know what to do with myself... why don't we start up a new act? Just the two of us?"

"New act? What are you talking about?" Jeanette asked.

"Let's put together a new act for the two of us... we could be a duo... otherwise, the likes of Lady Gaga and Katy Perry will continue to slither ahead of us!" Brittany said.

Jeanette chuckled, and shook her head. "Look, Britt... I did have a passion for the Chipettes... but... I just can't handle the spotlight, the publicity, everyone prying into our personal lives... I just want to maintain a low profile right now... especially after... what happened..."

Brittany frowned. She could just imagine her and Jeanette giving the competition a run for their money. However, she could understand Jeanette's desire to maintain a low profile, and keep out of the media frenzy. She sighed through her nose. "It's okay Jeanette... I thought, maybe, it'd give us both something to do with ourselves."

"I know." Jeanette said. "But you know, I think I know what you could do with yourself."

"What's that?"

"You could work in a department store, and..."

"A department store?" Brittany interrupted. "And spend eight hours a day lugging around heavy boxes, and put junk up on shelves, and picking up after bratty kids who make messes in the aisles?"

"... what I was going to say, before you interrupted," Jeanette continued, "was that you could work in a department store, and help customers shopping for new wardrobe and such."

Brittany paused. "You think?"

"Sure," Jeanette said, "just think, whenever the new season's fashions come in, you could make recommendations for customers and such, so they'll look their most stylish, while still maintaining a budget."

"You just blew my mind!" Brittany said. "You always were the smart one!"

Jeanette smiled.

"C'mon, let's throw some popcorn into the microwave, and pop in a movie." Brittany suggested.

"Okay!" Jeanette chuckled.

The weekend passed, and Monday afternoon, Jeanette was carrying yet another box of her personal belongings into Simon's tiny apartment.

"Where did you get so much stuff?" Simon asked.

"Sorry, Simon," Jeanette blushed, as she rested the box on the living room floor, "I'm sentimental about alot of things."

Simon nodded. "I only hope I have enough closet space."

Jeanette massaged the back of her head, "I suppose I really should have tried to go through some of this stuff before I packed it up and brought it over."

"It's okay," Simon said, "you can do that later, why don't we just put this stuff in the guest room for now."

"Alright." Jeanette squeaked.

Simon helped Jeanette carry her boxes into Simon's spare room, but once they stepped in, Jeanette was curious about something.

"Uh, Simon? Where's the furniture in here?" Jeanette asked.

"Well, I don't have any just yet." Simon said, as he strategically placed a box into the corner of the room.

"So, where am I going to sleep?" Jeanette asked.

Simon laughed. "That's a good one."

Jeanette just glanced at Simon, as his laughing died down.

"Oh..." Simon mumbled, "were you serious?"

"Do I look like I'm trying to be funny here?" Jeanette asked.

"Well... I was... assuming..." Simon began, as his face kept turning red.

"Just assuming what?" Jeanette asked, as she placed her hands on her hips. "That'd I just dive into bed with you, and get tangled up in the sheets, and so on and so forth? Like I'm some prostitute, or something?"

"No!" Simon insisted. "I mean... well... I figured, we could share the bed... besides, we'd hardly ever be in it at the same time anyway, since I attend night school and all... I wasn't suggesting that... um... uh..."

Simon grew uncomfortable, fearing he may have triggered something he didn't intend to.

"I honestly wasn't trying to take advantage of your... past..." Simon hesitated to say.

"It's not helping." Jeanette said.

Simon sighed. "Look, Jeanette, I swear to you, I had no intentions of taking advantage of you, in any way or form... I just figured... you know... what's mine is yours..."

Jeanette also sighed. "I'm sorry, Simon... my past just keeps haunting me... I guess it's on my mind so much anymore, I sort of jumped to conclusions..."

"If it'll make you feel better," Simon spoke up, "you can have the bed all to yourself, I'll take the couch."

"Not necessary." Jeanette said. "You keep your own bed, I'll sleep on the couch... but... do you promise me we'll get some furniture for this room soon?"

Simon nodded, with a smile. "I promise."

The day of Jeanette's interview had come, so she sat before the desk of the manager's office at Waldenbooks, who was looking over her resume.

"Well, you seem to be quite the multi-fasceted young lady." The manager said.

"Thank you." Jeanette responded.

"And, you seem to have excellent people skills," the manager added, "we really could use some improvements in the customer service department."

"I would very much like to work in customer service... I... I really love to help other people..." Jeanette said.

The manager returned Jeanette's resume, "I see no reason not to hire you."

"So, I get the job?" Jeanette asked, her eyes lighting up.

"Sure do," the manager said, as he rose to his feet, and extended his hand, "welcome aboard, you can start Monday, do you mind working afternoon and evening?"

"Not at all," Jeanette said, shaking his hand, "not at all."

Sure enough, Monday afternoon had come, and Jeanette found herself in an apron, with a plastic name tag that said, 'Hello, my name is Jeanette', but at least she would be working in a book store, and not in a fast food restaurant. Her first day, Jeanette helped at least three different people during her shift: she helped a customer place an order, she helped one look for a specific book that didn't seem to be in stock... and, she helped a little kid who couldn't find her mother. Jeanette seemed to really be enjoying what she was doing: she was helping other people, and she was surrounded by books, she felt this could very well be home-away-from home. Things suddenly took an interesting turn as evening approached, and Jeanette soon saw he shift would soon be over. Someone approached her.

"Jeanette Miller?" The someone asked.

"Yes, how may I help you?" Jeanette said, as she turned to face this someone.

"Oh my, it really is you..." The someone responded, "I heard about how you went missing for all those years... how are you? Do you remember me?" 


	3. Catching Up

Two Steps Forward, One Step Backward Chapter 3: Catching Up

The brown haired, brown eyed, dressed in black chipmunk that had just approached Jeanette did seem familar, somehow, but Jeanette couldn't quite place her.

"You do seem familar..." Jeanette said, "but, I'm afraid the name is escaping me at the moment."

"Oh, I'm Roberta," the chipmunk told her, "remember? I transferred to your highschool during our freshman year."

Jeanette had only known Roberta for a matter of days, so she didn't quite remember her. "Oh, that's right... you were the one who studied with me in reading class, right?"

Roberta nodded, with a smile, "that was me, alright!"

"And didn't my friend, Alvin, try coming onto you?" Jeanette asked.

Roberta smirked, "probably... so many guys are always hitting on me... I just don't get why they do that."

"It's probaby because you seem 'dark and mysterious'," Jeanette pointed out, "what with your dark hair, and dark clothing."

"Really? What makes you think that?" Roberta asked.

Jeanette shook it off. She couldn't believe she just said that. Even when she's not trying, parts of her past still resurface in her subconscience.

"Never mind." Jeanette said.

"Oh." Roberta said. "So, you're working here now?"

"Yeah." Jeanette said, looking at Roberta's apron and name tag, "I take it you work here too?"

"Oh yeah, I've been unloading books, and stocking shelves for a couple of years now," Roberta said, "my kinda place, y'know? Nice and quiet, lots of books everywhere."

Jeanette laughed. "I feel the exact same way, that's why I got work here."

"Oh my god, I remember hearing all about that ordeal your sisters and your friends got involved with with those drug dealers!" Roberta said.

"Ugh, don't remind me." Jeanette moaned.

"But, you did turn up missing," Roberta reminded her, "what happened to you for all these years?"

Jeanette winced her eyes closed, and sighed through her nose. Meanwhile, back home, Brittany flipped through the paper again, taking Jeanette's suggestion seriously. Finally, after Brittany looked through the want-ads, and the classifieds for a short period of time, she was convinced that she hit on a stroke of good luck:

"Awesome!" Brittany exclaimed, "Belk's got a position open! I could go for that!"

Shortly afterwards, Brittany walked into the den, where Miss Miller was trying to remember where she placed a certain book in the bookcase.

"Miss Miller?" Brittany spoke up. "You're going to get your life-long wish!"

"What's that, dear?" Miss Miller asked.

"I'm gonna go out and get myself a life, so you won't be bothered by me hangin' around here no more!" Brittany said, smacking the rolled up newspaper like a riding crop across her thigh.

"What did you say to me?" Miss Miller asked.

"I said I'm gonna go out and get myself a life, so you won't be bothered by me hangin' around here no more!" Brittany repeated.

"I don't care for you smart-alecky attitude, Brittany," Miss Miller said, "but I'm so glad that you've finally decided to grow up and do something with yourself, what are you going to do?"

"I'm gonna apply for this job opening they got down at Belk..." Brittany said, unrolling the paper, "it was all Jeanette's idea... she said I could put my talent of fashion and coordination to good use in a job like this!"

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Miss Miller said.

"I'm heading down there first thing tomorrow, and show them I'm exactly what they're looking for!" Brittany said, as she snatched the paper back, and pranced back upstairs to her room.

"It might be a good idea to call them first, and set up an appointment..." Miss Miller said, despite knowing that Brittany ignored her.

Later still, as Roberta followed Jeanette to the lockers in the employees' breakroom, where the two hung up their aprons for the evening, Roberta grew increasingly apologetic.

"I'm sorry, Jeanette," Roberta said, "I'm really sorry..."

"Don't worry about it." Jeanette said, hanging up her apron in her locker.

"I was just curious, y'know?" Roberta said. "I mean, all this time, nobody knew what happened to you..."

"I just don't want to talk about it, okay?" Jeanette said, closing her locker, "I'm trying to forget all about it, and any form of a reminder just isn't helping."

"I'm sorry." Roberta said.

"Just forget it." Jeanette said.

"So... I guess, I'll see you tomorrow then, huh?" Roberta asked.

"Oh yeah," Jeanette said, "Monday through Friday from three o'clock to eleven o'clock".

"Alright, see you later." Roberta said, as she left the breakroom.

Jeanette left the breakroom herself, while back her and Simon's apartment, the phone rang, just as Simon was gathering his text for his night courses.

"Hello?" Simon answered.

"What's up, bro?" Alvin asked, over the phone.

"What's going on, Alvin?" Simon asked.

"Simon... how would you like to have yourself a good time?" Alvin asked.

"Already established a collegiate harem for yourself, huh Alvin?" Simon asked.

"Aw shut up!" Alvin barked. "Listen, you happen to be talking to the star player who has led his team to victory."

"Congratulations, Alvin," Simon said, "you could very well have a promising future with the NBA."

"That's the idea!" Alvin said. "But, getting back to the point, me and the guys are having a big victory party this weekend, wanna come? I'm asking Theodore too... it'd be awesome for all of us to get together again for some fun!"

Simon chuckled. "That does sound like a fun idea, Alvin... I wouldn't mind coming down... not sure about Jeanette though, but I'll ask her."

"What about Jeanette?" Alvin asked.

"Well, I wouldn't want to hurt her feelings." Simon said.

"How would she know?" Alvin asked. "Isn't she at like some prestigious university out of town?"

"She dropped out, and is living with me right now." Simon said.

Alvin stiffled an outburst of laughter. "You and Jeanette livin' together, huh? Does Dave know?"

"I haven't had a chance to speak with Dave as of late." Simon said.

"I think he'll have a heart attack if he knows you're living with a girl." Alvin laughed.

"It's not like that, Alvin." Simon said.

"Sure it isn't," Alvin said, playfully, "yeah, sure, bring her along... I wouldn't mind seeing Brittany again either."

Just then, in a speak-of-the-devil moment, Jeanette stepped through the front door.

"I've got to go, I'll talk to you later." Simon said, before hanging up with Alvin. "Alvin's invited us to a little party this weekend, seems he's led his team to another victory, so they're going to celebrate."

"Oh, how nice." Jeanette said, with a yawn, and a stretch.

"Long day?" Simon asked.

"Not too bad, but kind of interesting..." Jeanette said.

"How so?" Simon asked.

"Turns out one of my coworkers is that Roberta girl who transferred to our school." Jeanette said.

"Oh yeah, she was really upset about you going missing." Simon said.

"She was?" Jeanette asked, with a sigh.

"Yes, she talked about how quickly the two of you became friends." Simon said.

Jeanette shrugged. "She was a nice girl... a little... nosy... but nice... and she seemed so lost and lonely... everybody needs a friend."

"Well, I'm going to be late," Simon said, as he finished gathering his text, "I've got to run, I'll try to be as quiet as I can when I come home."

"Okay." Jeanette said, as Simon left for night school.

The next morning, Brittany arrived bright and early at the Belk at the local mall. She then walked up to the customer service desk.

"Hi there, I'm Brittany Miller!" Brittany said.

"Hello, Brittany Miller," the customer service representative responded, "how can I help you."

"I wanna see the manager." Brittany said.

"Is it an exchange, a return, a refund, a complaint, or anything of that nature?" The rep asked.

"No, I wanna talk to the manager about the job listed in the paper." Brittany said.

"Do you have an appointment?" The rep asked.

"No." Brittany said.

"Well... let me see what I can do..." The rep said.

Shortly later, Brittany was being given a similar interview, like her little sister had nearly a week earlier.

"So what kind of work have you had in the past?" The manager asked.

"I was the lead singer of the Chipettes," Brittany said, "surely you've heard of us."

"Hmm," the manager said, "anything else?"

"Well, I've been trying to do a solo act for a long time now, but none of the record companies want me without my sisters." Brittany said.

"Have you done anything that involves any form of manual labor?" The manager asked.

"Nope. I might break a nail, so I try to avoid manual labor as much as I can." Brittany said.

"Do you have any form of work ethic under your belt at all?" The manager asked.

"No, just my underwear." Brittany said.

The manager rubbed his temple. "Do you have any special skills, other than singing?"

"Oh, let's see..." Brittany began, but about a half an hour later, the manager was losing his interest, "... and I can do wonders with hair, why just before my youngest sister left for college, I gave her the most fabulous makeover, and..."

"Yeah, seeing that you're the only applicant so far, and since we need additional staff as soon as possible, you're hired." The manager said.

"Great! Thanks!" Brittany said.

Brittany's accomplishment would turn out to be a bitter one, for by that afternoon, she had found herself assisting in unloading new shipments, placing new items of clothing in their respective places in the store, and picking up the messes that little kids had made when they grab clothes off hangers, and toss them everywhere.

"This is not what I had in mind!" Brittany mumbled. 


	4. Chance Meeting

Two Steps Forward, One Step Backward Chapter 4: Chance Meeting

"Yes ma'am, if we did it priority, the soonest it can get here would be Saturday... shipping would be around $3.57." Jeanette said, as she spoke with a customer over the phone. "The cheapest would be about $2.50, and it would get here either Monday, or Tuesday. That will do? Okay, and you have confirmed all of your information, someone will contact you when it arrives. Very well, and you have a nice day."

Jeanette hung up the phone, and shook her head.

"Rough day?" Roberta asked, as she walked over.

"I'm lucky that I can get a considerate customer over the phone," Jeanette said, in reference to the customer she just hung up with, "but sometimes, some people can be just plain rude!"

"That's life." Roberta chuckled. "It's almost break time, are you hungry?"

"A little." Jeanette said, placing her hand on her empty stomach.

"I usually head down to Panera down the block, wanna come?" Roberta offered.

"Sure." Jeanette accepted.

Back home, Brittany stormed through the front door, and marched into the living room, where she threw herself atop the couch, and let out a loud sigh that almost sounded like a wail. All the while, Miss Miller watched from her chair.

"What's the matter now?" Miss Miller asked.

"I hate my new job!" Brittany whined.

"This was only your first day," Miss Miller pointed out, "give it time, it'll work out."

"You don't understand, this is not what I signed up for!" Brittany said.

"What were you expecting?" Miss Miller asked.

"Something like helping out customers and such, like Jeanette does," Brittany said, "but now, they got me dragging around big, heavy boxes, hanging up clothes all over the place, picking up clothes that bratty little kids throw everywhere."

"Well Brittany, sometimes things don't go according to plans." Miss Miller said.

"I think the world's out to get me." Brittany mumbled.

"A penny for everytime." Miss Miller said.

Down at the diner, Dave was taking advantage of the dinner special that was being run through-out the month... and squeezing in another chance to spend some time with Theodore.

"So, Alvin led the team to victory, and they're throwing a party down at the student housing." Theodore told Dave, as he delivered Dave's dinner. "We're all invited."

"That's great," Dave said, "I knew Alvin would do just wonderfully going out for sports."

"Yeah, everybody's been saying that Alvin's the best player they've had in years." Theodore said.

"I wouldn't doubt it... you have to give him credit, when he does get his mind set on something, he will get it done." Dave said.

"I know," Theodore said, "one of these days, he may even give LeBron James a run for his money."

Dave laughed, even though he didn't know who LeBron James is.

"I got orders starting to pile up, I better get to them." Theodore said, as he headed for the kitchen.

"Thanks for the service." Dave said.

As Dave ate his meal, he suddenly had a idea. An idea that would probably give him a chance to see his sons again, if only briefly. Later still, Jeanette and Roberta left Panera.

"So, you want to come to the party with us?" Jeanette asked.

"Go to a party with you?" Roberta asked. "Sure!"

Jeanette smiled. "Ah, thanks for the dinner, Roberta."

Roberta smiled. "No problem... better than those stale muffins and bad coffee at Walden's, huh?"

Jeanette chucked.

"Speaking of which, can you give me a moment?" Roberta asked, as she stepped through another door.

"What's the matter?" Jeanette asked.

"Nothing, I just wanted to get a drink to go," Roberta said, pointing out that she was stepping into a Starbucks.

"Oh, sure... I might get me something, too." Jeanette said, as she accompanied Roberta inside.

Once inside, the two chipmunks got in line, and looked over the menu. Jeanette looked around to see if there were any signs for any kind of new items or specials, until she saw something, rather someone, off to the side, that made her lose color in her cheeks.

"I already know what I want, what are you gonna get?" Roberta asked.

Jeanette remained silent.

"Jeanette?" Roberta asked.

"That man..." Jeanette pointed at.

Roberta darted her attention to the middle-aged man in a plaid shirt, and jeans, at the other side of the shop.

"What about him?" Roberta asked.

"He's the one who got us mixed up with those drug dealers in the first place." Jeanette said, in a low tone of voice.

"Him?" Roberta asked. "How?"

"He dropped a box of money on Alvin's doorstep... then Alvin gave me the money to safeguard for him... then the drug dealers he worked for came to get the money... and... the rest is history."

The man glanced up, watching other customers in the shop, but when he saw Jeanette standing in line, he too lost color in his face. Jeanette felt her insides tying themselves in notes when they made eye contact, but after a couple of moments, the man looked away, almost as if he were in shame, as he continued sipping on his shake.

"You wanna go over and talk to him?" Roberta asked.

"No... I don't wanna..." Jeanette said, "but something tells me I should..."

Jeanette hesitantly walked over to the man, followed by Roberta.

"Hi." Jeanette said softly.

The man simply nodded his head.

"I remember you..." Jeanette said.

He nodded again. "Yep... yep... I remember you too. You were the one that those two guys got rid of, weren't you."

Jeanette sighed, and nodded. "Yeah... they... got rid of me alright... what became of you?"

"Nothing." He said, finally making eye contact with her again. "The feds locked me away, and were planning on doing so for roughly twenty years... but after I continued talking, and continued cooperating, they released me on parole just last week."

"And now what?" Jeanette asked.

"I don't know..." he said, with a sigh.

"What did you do before you got involved in the cartel?" Jeanette asked.

"Banking, mostly," he said, "but I hated my job, and with hard times and everything, there really wasn't anything else out there... and I'm not sure there is now."

"I don't know about that..." Jeanette said, "One of my friends is working part-time to help himself through chef's college, my big sister's gone for a job interview just today, my boyfriend found himself a day job while he attends night school... and look at me... I work at Waldenbooks, with my friend here."

"Well, you're all young... you're got futures ahead of you... I don't," he said, "when you get to be my age, either you've lived your future, or you wasted it... and I wasted it."

"I doubt that..." Jeanette said, "you've paid your debt to society, you're a free man now, if you got yourself cleaned up, and got yourself together, you could go out searching... someone would be willing to take a chance on you in something... sure, you maybe older, but that means you've got experience."

The man remained silent for a moment. "There maybe a truth in there, somewhere."

"There's opportunities out there... you just have to take a chance on them." Jeanette said.

"You maybe right," the man said, as he rolled his shoulders, the sounds of bones cracking audible, "I just have to give myself a fresh start."

"That's the best kind of start you can have." Jeanette said.

The man smiled. "Thanks for the words of encouragement... and... thanks... for... not holding the past against me."

"I've been trying to forget the past... it still haunts me." Jeanette said.

"I'm sorry..." the man began.

"Jeanette." Jeanette said.

"Daniel," the man said, extending his hand, "but you can call me Dan."

Jeanette shook his rough, cracked hand.

"I think I'll get a good, fresh start in the morning, and see how I can make the changes in my life that are for the better." Dan said.

"Good idea." Jeanette said.

"Thanks again." Dan said, as he rose from his seat, and left the store.

Promtly then, Jeanette grabbed the edge of the table, and bent over.

"You okay?" Roberta asked.

"That was so weird!" Jeanette exclaimed. "What just happened?"

"What did happen?" Simon asked, after Jeanette arrived home, before he was leaving for night school."

"He was just there," Jeanette said, "it was almost like it was ominous... he was just there!"

"Did he say anything?" Simon asked, gathering his literature.

"He was released early from prison, but he kinda gave up on life..." Jeanette began, "and I don't know why... but, I felt the need to give him a pep talk... so, I guess now, he's going to start getting his life back on track..."

"How strange," Simon said, "did you tell him about what ended up happening to you?"

"No, I didn't tell him about what ended up happening to me." Jeanette moaned.

"Even he stepped up, actually," Simon said, "he was whimpy from the start, but when those drug dealers refused to tell us what they did with you, he tried ganging up on one of those crooks, trying to get him to talk, and..."

"Thank you, Simon." Jeanette said, abruptly, wanting him to drop the subject.

Simon nodded. "Right, sorry."

As Simon rested his forehead into the palm of his head, he grew increasingly bothered by the situation. He knew Jeanette was having problems with her past, and he did want to help, but it seems like whenever he does try to help, it makes matter worse for her. Not to mention, he missed the days when Jeanette was almost perpetually happy and upbeat, but now, the slightest mention or reference to her past triggered a bad mood for her, which was beginning to make Simon crazy, because now he had to constant watch what he says around Jeanette, otherwise, she'll be cranky.

"I'll be going now..." Simon said, as he finished packing his rolling carrying case.

"I'll be here." Jeanette said, as she removed her glasses, and rubbed her eyes.

"Jeanette..." Simon began, before he left.

"Yeah?" Jeanette said, as she placed her glasses back on her face.

"Nevermind." Simon said, shaking his head, and leaving.

Jeanette easily spread across the couch, while turning on the evening news, and shaking the events as of late, out of her mind. She was beginning to feel like her past wouldn't allow her to move on with her life. She hoped that maybe things would seem better at the party Saturday night, she was sure that it would certainly take her mind off things, not to mention that getting to see both of her sisters again in one place would certainly do wonders for her spirit. Now, Jeanette was really getting more and more exciting about the party. 


	5. Night Prowlers

Two Steps Forward, One Step Backward Chapter 5: Night Prowlers

Dave struggled the baggy pants he was wearing, as he approached the campus, where the sounds of partying grew louder, and louder to his ears.

"How do kids today walk around in these things?" He muttered to himself.

Dave, wearing a backwards ballcap, a pair of sunglasses, and an old basketball jersey over a sweatshirt, drew nearer and nearer the campus. At the campus, the party was well underway, as Alvin met up with his brothers, Brittany, Jeanette, and Roberta.

"It's like a family reunion!" Alvin said.

"I know, we should do this more often!" Theodore said.

"I'm game." Alvin said.

"So, how have you boys been doing?" Jeanette asked.

"I've been doing great," Theodore said, "I really believe I'll finally be able to enroll into chef's college by this fall's new semester!" Theodore chuckled, "Dave's been paying me a visit at the diner almost everyday for the past year."

"Sounds like Dave's lonely." Simon mentioned.

"Dave's been lonely since the first day I met 'im," Alvin said, "he's never exactly been a babe-magnet."

"Speaking of babes," Brittany said, "where's my baby sister?"

The group looked around, but didn't seem to see Eleanor everywhere.

"You think maybe she didn't want to come?" Theodore suggested.

"Leave it to me," Alvin said, "I'll fish her out, I know where her dorm is..."

Alvin walked off, while the rest of the gang stayed put.

"Yo furballs, what is happening?" A very familar voice called out to them.

When the kids turned around, they were shocked at the sight that was approaching them. "Dave?"

"Some far-out bash this is goin' on 'round the bend here!" Dave said, as he continued to make his way to the kids, where he quickly wrapped his arms around them.

"Dave, what are you doing here?" Simon asked.

"Chill, homefry," Dave said, "I've flaked on down here to dangle with my posse!"

"What did he say?" Roberta asked.

"Who's this wanderin' lil' chickie here?" Dave asked.

"Uh, this is my friend, Roberta," Jeanette said, "she came to the party with us."

"Hey, that's totally wicked!" Dave said. "The more the merrier, right dudes?"

"Uh... Dave?" Theodore began. "You kinda look ridiculous in that outfit..."

"If it's Halloween, somebody failed to mention the costume ball." Brittany said, sarcastically.

Alvin made his way down a dark corridor, within the dormatory, but saw light coming from under one of the doors, he was pretty sure was Eleanor's room. He knocked on the door, and waited for someone to answer.

Finally, Eleanor answered the door. "What do you want?"

"Sheesh, don't be so moody," Alvin said, "there's a big bash going on, what are you doing hanging around here?"

"I don't feel like I'm in a party mood." Eleanor said.

"What's the matter with you?" Alvin asked.

"You're the matter with me, and I'm sick of it!" Eleanor said. "I work twice as hard around here as you do to make a name for myself, but your name is always the one that ends up plastered everywhere."

"When you're a Seville, you're a natural-born name maker!" Alvin boasted.

Eleanor groaned. "And that cocky attitude of your's."

"So, what are you saying?" Alvin asked.

"I'm saying I've had it." Eleanor said. "I wish the college would let the men's and the women's basketball teams compete with each other... you wouldn't be able to stand a chance against me."

"Oh, is that so?" Alvin asked.

"That's so, and more!" Eleanor said.

"Let's settle this right now!" Alvin said.

"You wanna?" Eleanor asked.

"You. Me. Gymnasium. One on one. Right now." Alvin said.

"We'll see who's got the real skills around here!" Eleanor said, slamming the door behind her, and following Alvin to the gymnasium.

Back outside the campus, two figures made their way to the party.

"Sounds like a serious party going on." The male of the two said.

"You up for a little crashing?" The female asked.

"Why not?"

The couple headed into the campus, meanwhile, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, and Jeanette were absolutely embarrassed, and humiliated at Dave's childish behavior.

"I'm heading over to the karaoke set up, coming, sis?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah, sure..." Jeanette said, "wanna come Roberta?"

"Sure thing." Roberta said, as she, and the two Miller sisters slowly walked away from the outrageous sight of Dave acting like a college student.

"Aw, don't be a couple of party poopers!" Dave called out to them.

"Dave! This is embarrassing!" Theodore groaned.

"What has gotten into you?" Simon asked. "The out-dated clothing, the out-dated slang, you're having a mid-life crisis!"

"Aw, come on dudes," Dave said, "I just wanted to chill with you."

Simon and Theodore glanced at each other.

"Gee, that was scary!" Brittany said. "Dave can be a real creep sometimes!"

"Sometimes? Does he do stuff like this often?" Roberta asked.

"Not that we can remember," Brittany said, "where's the karaoke machine?"

"I think that's it across the courtyard." Jeanette pointed out.

"Let's go." Brittany said, leading the girls across the frantic courtyard.

Along the way, they almost ran into a couple who had slipped into the party, uninvited.

"Woops, our bad..." Brittany said.

"Well, look who it is..." The lady of the two said.

Jeanette's eyes widened. Yet another familar face, but this one was one she absolutely did not want to see ever again. She made no mistake, who the tall, thin, yet buxxom woman, with the wavy caramel colored hair, and the lightly tanned complexion was.

"Oh my god..." Jeanette said. "Lori!"

"If it isn't my little protege, Tina," Lori said, "or, it looks like she's converted back to the little nobody that she was before."

Jeanette froze for a moment. She had it, and finally snapped.

"I'm a nobody?" Jeanette asked. "I'm a nobody?"

"What's going on?" Roberta asked Brittany, who simply shrugged.

"If that isn't the pot calling the kettle black!" Jeanette snapped. "You were such a nobody, you had to build up the confidence, and esteme of someone else, only to turn them into somebody who they weren't!"

"Who is this girl, Jeanette?" Brittany asked.

"This happens to be the controling, manipulative, scumbag that made my life a living hell!" Jeanette said.

"It was your fault, you know?" Lori said. "If you're such an incredible little genius, then you shouldn't have been so easy to fool."

"My fault?" Jeanette barked. "You lied to me, used me, cheated me, built up my hopes and dreams, and along the way, you and your goonies brainwashed me, thinking I had nobody in the world, because the family I had did nothing but hold me back, and make me a nobody! If anybody's the nobody, it's you Lori! You have no idea how much misery, and depression I've been dealing with for the past few years, because my past keeps coming back to haunt me, but now, this is the final straw! You had no future when they brought you to that place, and I doubt you a future to look forward to now! I hope one day you'll realize that you're the lowest form of a human being on this planet!"

"Hey, hey, hey, calm down Jeanette!" Brittany said, shocked by her little sister's outburst.

"Let's just get going..." Jeanette mumbled, as she led her sisters away from Lori, and her partner.

"You gonna let that little bitch get away with talking to you like that?" Lori's friend asked.

"Hell no." Lori said, as she watched the girls walk away. "I had a pretty good setup, until she worked her way to the top, and dethroned me... I'll get even with her."

"I just don't understand, what was with that outburst?" Roberta asked, taking Jeanette by the arm.

"I can't believe I just did that..." Jeanette regretably admitted, "it was like I just snapped, or something..."

"Aw Jeanette, don't let that hussy ruin our fun... come on, let's go karaoke!" Brittany said, dragging Jeanette along.

"I'll grab us some drinks, you could probably use one." Roberta said, as she walked off.

Inside the gymnasium, Eleanor dribbled her way down the court, while Alvin was in pursuit. With his lightning-fast reflexes, he charged in front of her, determined not to let her make another basket. The two played a cat and mouse game, until Eleanor broke from Alvin's block, and shot another basket. Alvin clenched his fists, and began panting, from the 'workout', Eleanor was giving him.

"Wanna call it a game?" Eleanor casually asked, as she fiddled with the ball in her hands.

"What, are you kidding?" Alvin asked, as he quickly straightened up. "I wasn't even breaking a sweat!"

"Whatever you say, bigshot." Eleanor said, as she casually made her way down the court, dribbling as she went.

Seconds later, the two were at a standstill.

"Ready?" Eleanor asked.

"Give it to me, missy." Alvin said.

Eleanor tossed the ball into the air, and Alvin sprang up to smack it away from Eleanor, which he did, successfully. Alvin dribbled his way down the court, but Eleanor had other ideas. She raced over towards him, and did all she could to prevent Alvin from making the basket. Alvin tried to worm his way away from Eleanor, until he finally nudged her aside. Eleanor fell to the floor, grabbing onto her elbow, and wailing.

"Eleanor?" Alvin asked, as he approached her on the floor.

"Ahh! Gee! My elbow!" Eleanor winced.

"Gee... sorry, you okay?" Alvin asked.

"What?" Eleanor asked.

Alvin bent down a little closer, "I asked if you were alright."

"Perfectly." Eleanor said, before she snatched the ball away from Alvin, and dribbled down the court.

Alvin was dumbfounded by what just happened, as Eleanor shot yet another basket. Eleanor caught the ball, as it descended from the hoop, and sauntered over towards Alvin.

"Easy to be fooled by a pair of pretty eyes, huh, Alvin?" Eleanor asked, as she batted her big, brown eyes.

Alvin pulled the brim of his red cap over his eyes. "Man... that was good."

Back at the party, Dave watched other students having a good time, but was shocked at what he was seeing.

"Oh my goodness!" Dave said, "they're drinking alcohol!"

"It's okay Dave, they're of legal age." Simon said.

"Parties and alcohol don't mix," Dave said, "it's a good thing I came by this evening, you boys might have gotten into trouble!"

"But I don't drink, Dave." Theodore said.

"And neither do I," Simon added, "so you have nothing to worry about."

"I have plenty to worry about," Dave said, "what it one of these guys got drunk, and let chaos rip?"

"I think you may be over-reacting a little, Dave." Simon said.

"I don't think so." Dave said.

"This is college life, Dave," Simon said, "it's inevitable."

"It wasn't like this when I was in college." Dave said.

"Times have changed since you were young, Dave." Theodore said.

"Times have changed, period." Simon said. "Why did you come down here, anyway, Dave?"

"I just wanted to spend some time with my boys." Dave said.

"We're not your boys anymore, Dave." Simon said.

Dave frowned.

"We're grownup... we've got our own lives now." Simon said.

Dave paused. "I just... didn't want to disappear from your lives completely..."

Elsewhere in the party, Roberta caught up with Jeanette, handing her a cup.

"Here you go." Roberta offered. "You okay?"

Jeanette took a sip, and sighed. "I think we better leave."

"Leave? Are you kidding me?" Brittany said. "I'm getting ready to have my turn at karaoke! Besides, look around, I think those creeps have already left, anyway."

Jeanette looked around the courtyard, and didn't seem to see any sign of Lori, or the guy she came to the party with. As it turned out, Lori and her guy friend were inside a campus restroom, where she fished around in his sportcoat.

"What are you packing tonight?" Lori asked.

"Anything you want." He said.

Lori finally got her hand on something, and pulled out a small, orange bottle. "I think 'Tina', might enjoy a little pick-me up..."

Back out in the party, once Brittany took to the karaoke floor, Jeanette was beginning to feel much better. Brittany belted out 'Single Ladies', making Jeanette and Roberta chuckle.

"Oh my, she's gonna steal the night!" Roberta laughed.

"Tell me something I don't know!" Jeanette laughed as well.

The two rested their drinks on the table behind them, as they applauded Brittany, who really was stealing the evening. Little did they know, that a figure approached the table, dropped a couple of small pills into one of the cups, then walked away. The crowd cheered for more, making Brittany feel the happiest she's felt in a long time, so she began belting out another tune. The mood changing with Brittany singing, Jeanette had forgotten about her run-in with Lori. She took another sip of her drink. In the gymnasium, Alvin was about ready to throw in the towel. Eleanor was creaming him at their one on one match, never before had he played against such a worth advesary, yet at the same time, he was actually having fun as well.

"Alvin," Eleanor said, as she dribbled her way towards him, "look, I'm ahead of you by twenty-two points, you sure you wanna keep playing?"

Alvin smirked. "Okay, okay, you win."

Eleanor tossed the ball into the air, and caught it on the tip of her finger.

"You're incredible, El..." Alvin said.

"Nice of you to say that Alvin," Eleanor said, as she spun the ball on her finger.

"You got the skills, you got the play, you got the guts... you got it all." Alvin said.

"Thank you." Eleanor said, as she dropped the ball, and let it rest on the floor, while she rested a foot on it. "Though, I have to admit, you're alot more determined than I gave you credit for."

Alvin sighed, while Eleanor smiled.

"Come on..." Eleanor said, as she motioned for him to follow.

Back out in the party, Jeanette was feeling light-headed.

"You feeling okay?" Roberta asked.

"Just a little dizzy," Jeanette said, her speech slightly slurred, "I guess I'm just not used to partying so much."

"What's going on?" Brittany asked, as she walked over.

"Jeanette's feeling dizzy." Roberta said.

"You okay?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine..." Jeanette said, with a nod, "I think I'm ready to go home."

"I'll go find Simon, and let him know you're ready to go." Roberta said, as she walked away.

"Aww, are you sure, Jean?" Brittany asked.

Jeanette simply nodded.

"Well, okay," Brittany said, gently hugging her sister, "they're killing for more of me, you going to be okay?"

"Yeah." Jeanette said.

Brittany skipped back over to the karaoke setup, where the crowd cheered for her. By now, Jeanette was so disoriented, that the muffled sounds of voices and music, and the blur of her surroundings, made it all seem like she was in a strange dream. Jeanette began to stumble away, looking for either Simon, or Roberta, until she felt a hand take her arm.

"You should lie down." the voice said, as she was being led away.

"I... gotta find... Simon... and Roberta..." Jeanette mumbled.

"Don't worry, we'll get them for you."

Jeanette was led into the building, by Lori, who easily took her into an empty dorm room, and rested her on the bed inside. Jeanette fought to stay awake, but knowing she was horizontal, seemed to instantly knock her out. Lori sneered, as she walked out of the room. Back outside, Lori met up with her partner-in-crime.

"Well?" He asked.

"Stoned cold." Lori said, with a chuckle.

"How you want me to do it?" He asked.

Lori reached into her jeans, and pulled out a pocket knife, that she tossed towards him. "Feeling a little down, and depressed, is she? I guess she sunk to a level of self-mutilation."

"Won't she figure it out?" He asked.

"How can she?" Lori asked. "She was out of it the whole time, she didn't know what she was doing... well, now that she finally found some relief from her emotional and mental pain, little 'Chelsea' can wear a smile on that face."

Lori's guy friend started smirking, as he quickly slipped the knife into his sportcoat pocket, and snuck into the building, while Lori stood guard outside.

"We'll see who the nobody is around here." Lori said.

By this time, Dave was sitting at another table, feeling a little low, himself.

"I was just getting a little lonely..." he admitted, "and... when Theodore mentioned the party... I thought I could sneak in, and... spend some time with you fellas for a little bit..."

"We understand, Dave," Theodore said, sympathetically.

"We've missed you too, Dave..." Simon admitted, "it's not easy adjusting to adulthood, but it's time in the cycle of life."

Dave nodded. "I know... I know... I'm sorry I've embarrassed you fellas... I suppose I should get going."

"Dave?" Both Simon and Theodore began, as Dave rose to his feet.

"I'll make it a point to visit more often." Simon said.

"Me too." Theodore said.

Dave smiled. "Thanks, fellas."

Roberta walked over to Simon.

"Oh, Simon, there you are," Roberta said, "Jeanette's ready to go home, she's not feeling too well."

"Okay, let's get her, bye Dave." Simon said, as Roberta drug him away.

"I better head off too..." Dave said, before pausing. "Where's Alvin and Eleanor? I wanted to see them before I left, too."

Back inside Eleanor's dorm, her frustrations were finally thawing out, she no longer felt so cold and bitter anymore. Alvin continued lying on top of her, and kissing her, but then easily broke away.

"I knew this could come in handy one day..." Alvin mumbled, as he pulled a little wrapper out of his cap, and revealed it's round, rubbery content, while Eleanor watched with interest.

"Ready?" He asked.

Eleanor nodded, while she squinted her eyes shut. Jeanette's eyes were still shut. Her mind wandered, and she had visions of her and her sisters getting ready for a Chipettes concert, little knowing that reality was completely different, as a figure approached her body. As Jeanette laid on the empty bed, Lori continued waiting outside, but suddenly, Lori's feelings of revenge were fading fast, and before she knew it, a tear came to her eye. 


	6. Turning Points

Two Steps Forward, One Step Backward Chapter 6: Turning Points

Lori stormed into the dorm room, where her friend had whipped out the knife, and was about to mutilate Jeanette, making it look like she did it to herself.

"You better get away from her, you bastard!" Lori screeched.

"What are you talking about?" He said, as he turned around.

Lori grabbed the knife away from him, and tossed it across the room, "you just better leave her alone!"

"I hadn't even done nothin' to her yet!" He insisted.

"Then get the hell outta here before you do!" Lori pressed.

He shook his head, as he slipped out of the room. "There is something seriously wrong with you... you're crazy... you need help..."

"Just beat it, that'll help alot!" Lori said.

Lori's guy friend left the room, without saying another word, just as Lori sat down on the bed, next to the seemingly lifeless Jeanette.

"This kinda brings back memories..." Lori admitted, remembering the week's worth of time that she had been thrown into 'training' Jeanette into becoming a prostitute, where she shared her private chambers with Jeanette. "You really are a smart one... you've got me figured out, like a cheap romance novel..."

Lori reached into another pocket in her jeans, where she pulled out a single cigarette, with a lighter, and lit herself a smoke. "I know I really have no future before me now... then again, I never really had much of a future anyway... my future was taken away from me, by someone who not only was a figure of authority, but someone whom I was supposed to put my trust in."

Lori blew out her smoke, in a loud sigh. "You're not alone in being haunted by your past, Jeanette... my past haunts me each, and every, single, fricken day of my life... there's been times where the past haunts me so much, I'd do just about anything to run away from it... even suicide attempts. I suppose you wonder how I even ended up in prostitution myself? Well... sometimes in life, you learn that there's really no such thing as trust, because there's no one out there for you to trust... everybody, if there's a price, will be willing to stab you in the back... like my father..."

Lori paused her smoking for a moment, just to watch the cigarette burn down abit. "I had turned thirteen... I was an adolescent... I was hitting puberty... I was growing up... then, it just started happening... it happened seldom at first... and each time, it was supposed to be an 'accident'... but I think I knew better than that... how many times can you 'accidentally' touch someone inappropriately? Then over the course of a couple of more years, it happened more frequently... whenever he had the chance... then finally... that night came... after I had turned sixteen... it happened... it really happened... my own father took my sanctity away from me..."

Lori resumed smoking her cigarette. "Funny you should mention that I had used you, and lied to you, built up your hope and your confidence... I guess you resort to the only thing you know, because that was all I knew... my father told me that this is the way it was supposed to be... but if it was the way it was supposed to be, how come the other kids I knew and went to school with never mentioned any of it? Finally, I asked my mother... was this the way it was supposed to be? Needless to say, there was alot of tension in the house shortly after that... my mother had no idea who to believe... was she supposed to believe the man she had loved for so long, or her own flesh and blood?"

"Afterwards, my father was really gunning in for me..." Lori continued, "told me that things that are done in private are supposed to be kept private... I think if he had the chance, he would've killed me, after ratting him out, and ruining the trust between him and my mother... even though, again, there's really no such thing as trust... so, finally, I just decided that I was taking too big a chance hanging around home... I ran away... I just ran away, and never bothered looking back... then one day, while I was living on the streets, a guy offered me a ride... it was Mr. Thompson. Said I looked lost, and could use a lift... so, I accepted... next thing I knew, I was taken to this huge compound, full of whores as far as the eye can see... then it donned on me, I was forced into prostitution. But what was I going to do? Thanks to my father, sex was the only thing I had, sex was the only thing I knew..."

Jeanette's eyes fluttered.

"I don't think I ever questioned if what I was doing was wrong..." Lori continued, "it came naturally to me... I had kinda wised up after a couple of more years, when I realized just what I had gotten into... but by then, I was so far gone, and so damaged and destroyed... I didn't give a shit."

Outside, the party was finally breaking up, when Roberta caught up with Simon again.

"I've covered the entire courtyard three times, I can't find her anywhere." Roberta said.

"Well, then the only thing that could mean is that maybe she went inside..." Simon said.

Shortly later, Simon and Roberta stepped into the empty dorm room, where Jeanette awoke to them calling out to her.

"Jeanette? Are you alright?" Simon asked, as he stepped over to her.

"I think so..." Jeanette said, holding her head, as Roberta helped her sit up, "I think I may have fallen asleep... I... I seemed to have had the strangest dream..."

"We should get home..." Simon said, as he and Roberta helped her to her feet.

Early the next morning, Simon was on the phone with Roberta.

"No, she's still asleep actually," Simon said, "alright, I'll let her know you called... bye."

Simon stepped into the living room, where Jeanette laid bundled on the couch. He croutched down next to her, and gently shook her shoulder.

"Jeanette? Jeanette? Are you feeling any better?" Simon asked, softly.

"Would you mind not shouting, please?" Jeanette asked.

"I just got off the phone with Roberta," Simon said, as he sat on the edge of the coffee table, "she called to see if you were okay."

"Oh, that's nice of her..." Jeanette mumbled.

"She also told me about last night," Simon said, "she mentioned that you ended up bumping into some girl that you blew up at."

Jeanette groaned. "It was that girl from the whorehouse... the one who pretended to take me under her wing, only to brainwash me, and turn me into a tart... I can't help but wonder if she had anything to do with it..."

"Do with what?" Simon asked.

"I don't know... I think I slipped out of it at one point last night..." Jeanette said.

"Well, we did find you in a dorm room, passed out." Simon said.

"Maybe she spiked my drink or something..." Jeanette said, as she sat up, and rubbed her head. "Good god, it's like my past is really upping the ante at haunting me... first those dreaded memories, and now the people responsible are resurfacing..."

"I don't know what to say about the people," Simon said, "but if you're bothered by your past so much, why do you keep dwelling on it?"

"I don't keep dwelling on it," Jeanette said, "I'm trying to forget about it."

"You seem to be letting it run your life," Simon said, "you mention something about it everyday, it doesn't seem like you're forgetting about it to me."

"I'm trying to," Jeanette said, "but this really isn't helping."

"I've been trying to help you Jeanette," Simon said, "but you're not letting me."

"What are you talking about?" Jeanette asked.

"For over a week now, I've been walking on eggshells with you, and even if I mention the slightest little thing that may even remind you of what's happened sets you off. I can't even carry on a simple conversation with you anymore, because I'm afraid I'm going to say something that'll upset you."

"Well, I'm certainly sorry I've been such an inconvenience to you, Simon."

"Not at all, I just wish you could finally put your past to rest... what happened in the past has past."

"I've been trying for years... you have no idea the ordeal I've gone through... it has scarred me for life... I would love to put my past to rest, but it's very difficult to, when it's etched in my mind forever."

Simon sighed. "I don't know what to do for you anymore, Jeanette... I just don't know what to do."

"Well, I know what I can do for you." Jeanette said.

"What's that?" Simon asked.

Jeanette slammed the trunk of her car, after she had placed the boxes of her personal belongings in it.

"Don't you think you're being a little irrational?" Simon asked.

"No." Jeanette said, as she walked to the driver's door. "But I think you've been."

Simon sighed, and shook his head, as he watched Jeanette get into her car, and drive away. He just couldn't understand why she wouldn't accept his help. He began to wonder if maybe he had been helping her in all the wrong ways, but he did everything he could think of to help her. Unsure of where to turn, Jeanette pulled into the employees' parking lot at Waldenbooks, and basically camped out in her car. She turned the radio on to a classical station to calm herself down, as she tried to piece together the parts that made up the evening the night before. All she could clearly remember was that she was watching Brittany sing karaoke, and that she did have one drink, but she mostly sipped it. The rest was mostly a blur. She knew she woke up in a room, but how did she get there? Was Lori in the room with her? Jeanette seemed to recall someone saying something a sexually abusive father, running away from home, and the whorehouse. Was it Lori? Jeanette had trouble sleeping in the back of her car, as she thrashed about, constantly wondering if perhaps there was more to Lori than she even thought about. The next day, Jeanette hung around inside the bookstore for a while, before her shift began, and once it did, Roberta could tell she wasn't her usual self. During her break, Jeanette sat alone in the breakroom, nodding off from the lack of sleep that had been plaguing. A concerned Roberta made her way over to Jeanette, gently shaking her shoulder.

"Jeanette? You okay?" Roberta asked.

Jeanette snapped out of her misery. "Huh? Yeah... I'm okay..."

"You sure? You seem kind of sad." Roberta pointed out, as she sat next to Jeanette.

"Well... Simon and I are kinda in the middle of a little tiff right now." Jeanette said.

"Aww, really?" Roberta asked.

"Yeah... he hasn't exactly been completely supportive, and such." Jeanette said. "It's gotten me down, but... I just don't know what to do, or who to turn to."

"I know exactly what you mean." Roberta said.

"How so?" Jeanette asked.

Roberta sighed, before she reached under the collar of her sweater, and pulled out her necklace to show to Jeanette.

"What is it?" Jeanette asked, as she examined the necklace.

"I'm a recovering drug addict." Roberta admitted.

Jeanette was shocked. "You're kidding."

Roberta shook her head. "It's true... I was always down... always depressed... I was abusing all different kinds of drugs just to drown out the pain and suffering... there's been times where I'd try to take every single thing I could get my hands on, until I knocked myself out... and I probably would have, if my older brother wouldn't step in and stop me."

"Your older brother?" Jeanette asked.

"Yeah, Derrick," Roberta said, "he never could stop me completely, but he could stop me whenever he had the opportunity... it broke his heart to see me in such a state of mind."

"What about your parents?" Jeanette asked.

"Pfft. My parents couldn't care less... Derrick practically raised me himself, he was just about the only one who cared about me."

"At least you had someone who cared."

Roberta nodded.

"You know, I have to be honest, I sort of suspected that there was... something... 'wrong'... with you, when we met," Jeanette admitted, "but I couldn't quite figure out what... but I understand now. And it's sad to know that you weren't brought up right, I can see how that could trigger depression."

"Well... it's actually something more than that too..." Roberta said.

"What?" Jeanette asked.

Roberta tucked her necklace back under her sweater, but she turned away from Jeanette. "I don't think I should tell you."

"Why not? You can tell me, I'm your friend," Jeanette reminded her, "I care about you, too."

"I don't think you're going to like it." Roberta said.

"I think I've just about heard it all by now, Roberta," Jeanette said, "now, please tell me, what is it."

Roberta sighed, before turning towards Jeanette again. "Well... you see... I was always depressed... because... well, I kinda felt like an outcast, because I know that someone like me isn't always... accepted by crowds and such..."

"What do you mean?" Jeanette asked, in confusion.

"Well, you see..." Roberta hesitated, "I'm... I'm... I'm..."

"You're what?" Jeanette asked.

"I'm..." Roberta continued, "I'm... I'm not... straight."

Once again, Jeanette was shocked, but this time, she tried hard not to show it. And she thought maybe Roberta rejected Alvin because of his childish behavior, or she already had a boyfriend. Now, it made sense.

Roberta shrugged. "I guess that's why I have a tendancy to shy away from the rest of the world... I guess I'm afraid of people finding out, and then denouncing me for who I am."

"But... we became friends pretty quickly." Jeanette pointed out.

"You reached out to me," Roberta said, "you seemed like someone who actually could be a friend."

"I see." Jeanette said. "Roberta, why are you telling me all of this now?"

"Because..." Roberta hesitated, "because... well, I was... just wondering... if... if... things can't be worked out... y'know, between you and Simon... would you be willing to give me a chance? If you're interested?"

Jeanette was at a loss for words. How was she supposed to answer that? How could she answer that? So much about Roberta that seemed unusual before now made alot of sense to Jeanette, but she still didn't know how she would respond to that.

"Well, the thing is, Roberta..." Jeanette said, "I'm really hoping I can work things out with Simon... and, if things can't be worked out, then... I'm kinda going to need some space, and time to sort things for myself."

Roberta nodded. "I understand."

"But..." Jeanette added, trying to think of the words she wanted to say, "after some time has passed... I... suppose I could give it a try... and... see how it would work..."

Roberta's face lit up. "Thanks, Jeanette."

Roberta wrapped her arms around Jeanette, hugging her, while Jeanette forced herself to return the gesture. Now she was in a really sticky situation, and she wasn't sure how she was going to get out of it. 


	7. Help Wanted

Two Steps Forward, One Step Backward Chapter 7: Help Wanted

I need a vacation... I just need a vacation, is what Jeanette was thinking to herself. She revalutated her situation: college life was depressing her, so she dropped out, returned to Los Angeles, where she began a new life for herself by getting a job at Waldenbooks, and moved in with her boyfriend, to her mother's disapproval. Since then, three different people resurfaced that made her past rocky: Roberta, who had transferred to her high school during their freshman year, and the two became friends. Dan, who was the middle man for the drug cartel, who ended up getting the chipmunks and the chipettes involved in the first place. Finally, Lori, the top player at the whorehouse, where Jeanette was sold to, who pretended to guide her, only to brainwash her, and transform her into who became known as 'Tina'. Now, Jeanette had more problems to contend with, including a fight with Simon, that prompted her to leave, and move into a motel, and now, Roberta outting herself, and expressing interest in starting a relationship. As Jeanette lay atop the bed in her motel room, she squinted her eyes shut, and wished for a much-needed vacation. Millions, and millions of thoughts raced through her mind 24/7, it was like she never had a moment of peace anymore. But of all the events that happened as of late, the most curious was Lori. Jeanette wished she could remember what happened at the party, but she couldn't, since she was passed out most of the time from her spiked drink. She tried to remember the things that Lori may have said, while she was out of it, but she couldn't quite do so. If only she could run into Lori again, and maybe talk to her about it. Jeanette rolled over, and picked up the phone. Back home, Brittany was asleep in her own bed, until the sound of her cellphone ringing woke her up. Brittany groaned, as she patted around her nightstand, until she grabbed her phone, and answered it.

"You got alot of nerve calling at this hour of the night." Brittany moaned into the phone.

"Britt, it's Jean." Jeanette said.

Brittany shot up in her bed. "What are you doing calling at this hour? You're not pregnant are you?"

"No! Don't be silly!" Jeanette said, "Are you going to be awake for a little while longer?"

"Why?" Brittany asked.

"I want to come over and talk to you." Jeanette said.

"Okay." Brittany nodded, before hanging up with her sister.

A short time later, Jeanette drove home, where she quietly made her way inside, so as to not disturb Miss Miller, before ascending upstairs to her the bedroom she once shared with her sisters. Even as children, Jeanette looked up to Brittany for guidance, because even though Brittany was usually selfabsorbed, she would do anything for her sisters. Jeanette knew if there was one person she could talk to about her problems, it was Brittany, and not only would Brittany listen, she would try to make things right. That was something that carried on, even to this day, which is why Jeanette went seeking help from her older sister on her current plight. Brittany was in a whirlwind, as Jeanette explained her problems.

"So, I moved into a motel, temporarily." Jeanette said.

"Why don't you just come home?" Brittany asked.

"Well... I don't want Miss Miller to think I'm still having problems." Jeanette said. "I can tell she's been disappointed in me lately... I'd just hate to have her see me like this."

"I see..." Brittany said.

"Besides, I haven't mentioned the upshot yet," Jeanette said, "apparently, Roberta's been crushing on me."

Brittany just stared at Jeanette. "Huh?"

"After I told Roberta about what happened between Simon and I," Jeanette continued, "she outted herself to me, so now, if Simon and I can't work anything out, she wants to go out with me."

"Eww!" Brittany responded. "I knew there was something creepy about her, ever since she transferred to our school."

"There's nothing creepy about her at all," Jeanette insisted, "she's just like you and me."

"She's nothing like us, Jeanette," Brittany said, "she's sick."

"She is not," Jeanette said, "she just has different tastes is all."

Brittany shook her head. "All I know is, you better work hard at trying to make up with Simon, otherwise, you're gonna end up a dyke."

Jeanette sighed, for once, Brittany wasn't being of much help. She spent the rest of the night sleeping in her own bed, but before the morning routine of the Miller house went underway, Jeanette slipped out, and drove off. Jeanette drove back to her motel room, where she tried to call Simon before he would head off for his dayjob, only to get his answering machine. She didn't want to leave a message, so she hung up. She got to thinking that maybe she overreacted a little, but then she remember some of the things that Simon said, like her making him walk on eggshells, and how the plight with her past throws his life off balance. The support he did offer, seemed forced, like he really didn't care anyway. Now Jeanette was feeling angry again. Moments later, she headed down to Starbucks, hoping a dose of caffine would give her the pickup she needed to get through another long day. After she had finished her seventh latte, she was about to leave the shop, but she was stopped by a man, before she was able to leave her seat.

"Well, things have really been turned around for me, thanks to you." The man said.

Jeanette couldn't believe her eyes. Dan traded in his plaid shirt and jeans for a suit and tie, gone was the stubble that covered his face, as well as the long greasy hair he used to have.

"What's going on?" Jeanette asked.

"I'll tell you what's going on," Dan said, as he took a seat across from Jeanette, "that fresh start I took was the beginning of the rest of my life... no longer am I working descretly for a drug cartel, I've been brought aboard an advertising agency."

"Really?" Jeanette asked.

"Really." Dan said, with a nod, "well, it's more of an associate position at the moment, but it's better than nothing. Plus, I do get to contribute some input in the accounts we manage, so... I'm doing good for myself... and it's all thanks to you... after all that happened, you didn't hold a grudge, and gave me the inspiration to turn my life around... I thank you for that."

"Oh... you're welcome" Jeanette said, meekly.

Dan shook his head. "What a small world this is... I never expected to bump into any of you kids ever again after what happened... it was almost as if seeing you again last week was meant to happen."

"Yeah, I guess you never know how these things turn out." Jeanette said.

"Have a nice day." Dan said, before he left the shop with his milkshake.

That slightly lifted Jeanette's spirit. This was just about the best thing she's seen and heard in a long time, knowing she actually helped someone get back on his feet. Suddenly, Jeanette had hope that perhaps if she was able to bump into Dan like this, twice, that maybe, perhaps, she may get a chance to bump into Lori again, and see if she can find out what exactly happened the night of the party. Later that afternoon, Jeanette returned to work, during her shift, she could tell that Roberta was keeping her distance. It really became an awkward situation for her. She put herself in deep water when she said she'd consider dating Roberta, if she can't patch things up with Simon. Roberta maybe shy, and quiet, but she is nice, and friendly, and shares the love of literature that Jeanette possesses, and her look and style maybe simple, but that seemed to make her really pretty. Still, Jeanette had to ponder, what was it about her that Roberta seems to like so much?

Later that evening, when Jeanette returned to the motel, Simon called her.

"Hello?" Jeanette answered.

"I see where you had called earlier.' Simon said.

"Yes, I did." Jeanette said.

"So?" Simon asked.

"So what?" Jeanette asked.

"So, I mean, are you okay, are you needing anything?" Simon asked.

"I just wanted to talk to you." Jeanette said.

"What about?" Simon asked.

"About... where we stand right now," Jeanette said, "in terms of our friendship, and relationship."

"So, we're not friends anymore?" Simon asked.

"I didn't say that, I said... oh, never mind..." Jeanette said.

"I don't know what you want me to say, Jeanette," Simon said, "all I can tell you is that I'm trying to help you."

"Maybe, but you make it sound like I'm becoming a burden to you." Jeanette said.

"Well, in some small way, I have to admit that..." Simon began.

"So I am a burden to you then?" Jeanette interrupted.

"It's your past that's becoming the burden, Jeanette." Simon said.

"Like I don't know that?" Jeanette said.

"You're letting it run your life." Simon said.

"I'm trying to not let it do so, it's just haunting me so darn much!" Jeanette said. "It's not easy to forget!"

"I realize that Jeanette, but do you have to let anything that comes up conversation remind you of it?" Simon asked.

"I don't." Jeanette said.

"You do." Simon said. "That's why it keeps getting harder and harder just to talk to you about anything anymore."

"That's how you feel?" Jeanette asked.

"Here's how I feel..." Simon continued, "I want to help you Jeanette, I try to help you, I want you to let me help you, but at the same time, I'd like you to help too, not just me, not just yourself, but us... it's just really frustrating."

"It's frustrating for me too." Jeanette said.

"I know that," Simon said, "that's kind of my point, you've sunk to point where you're so wrapped up in yourself and everything that..."

"When am I ever wrapped up in myself?" Jeanette asked.

"You have been recently." Simon said.

Jeanette scoffed, and hung up her phone, before shoving it back into her pocket. Simon sighed, as he too hung up his phone. He was at a loss for what to do, in regards to Jeanette. He, too, was in need of help. He, too, was in need of advice. He, too, was in need of someone he could turn too. He was in need of his father.

"Simon!" Dave said, when Simon showed up at home, that evening. "Welcome home!"

Dave scooped up his middle son, embracing him tightly.

Simon weakly chuckled. "I was on my way to night school, but I was running a little early, so I thought I'd pop over for a brief visit."

"A brief visit would be just fine." Dave said, as he brought Simon into the living room, "it'd be nice if you could drop by while it's still a little daylight out, I've really been sprucing this place up abit... in another month or so, I could turn the backyard into quite an attraction."

"That sounds really nice Dave," Simon said, "I miss having a yard."

"Help yourself to something from the kitchen, Simon," Dave said, "it must have been awhile since you've had something decent to eat or drink."

"Not particularly." Simon said.

"Anything wrong, Simon?" Dave asked. "Or, are you still embarrassed by my dropping in at the party last weekend?"

"No, it's not that... actually, I wanted to ask you about something..." Simon said.

"What's that?" Dave asked.

"Women." Simon said.

Dave turned pale. "Why are you asking me about women?"

Simon sighed. "Dave... I can't help Jeanette."

"What do you mean?" Dave asked.

After a few minutes, Simon had explained to Dave what he had been going through, trying to help Jeanette overcome her past, but it seeming like his help only makes things worse.

"She's traumatized, Simon," Dave said, "after what she went through, she's just so traumatized... it may take her time to get over it, and it maybe that she never gets over it. In a sense, she was still just an impressionable little girl when it happened... she's been destroyed, she's damaged goods."

"I know that, Dave," Simon said, "I know she's hurting, I know she's been damaged, I know she's traumatized... I just want to help her, but it's like nothing I do is helping... it's like she dwells on her past, and lets it run her life."

Dave thought for a moment. "My thinking is that perhaps it's a double-edged sword with her... I'm sure a part of her is wanting to erase every memory of those terrible years she faced, but perhaps another part of her actually wants to just release all of it, and it's probably causing alot of anguish in her mind, because she doesn't know what to do."

"That makes alot of sense," Simon said, "if only she could figure that out for herself."

"She may, Simon, she may," Dave said, "and I know you want to help her, but if she's as upset right now, as you say, perhaps you should give her some space right now."

Simon nodded. "You're right, Dave... I'll do that."

"Fine." Dave said.

"And whenever she's ready to come back, I'll be there for her." Simon said.

"What do you mean come back?" Dave asked.

"I haven't told you yet," Simon added, "but, I'm sharing my apartment with her."

"You mean you're living with a girl?" Dave asked.

"Yes, it seems that way." Simon said.

Dave was horrified. "Simon... what's gotten into you? What are you doing living with a girl?"

"It's not what you think, Dave!" Simon insisted.

Dave buried his face into his hands. "I knew I should've had 'the talk' with you boys, rather than let you learn it in school..."

"Dave, I swear, there's nothing like that going on," Simon said, "we're just sharing a residence, and splitting the rent, that's basically it."

"I don't know, Simon..." Dave said, feeling like he had just aged a few more years after Simon mentioned that.

"Trust me, Dave," Simon said, "have I ever told a lie?"

Dave sighed. "No... no, you haven't... I just hope you know what you're doing... with everything."

"I take it one day at a time." Simon said, before looking at his watch. "Now, I'm going to be late... thanks for the talk, Dave."

"Thanks for coming to me for advice." Dave said.

The father and son shared another embrace, before Simon went about his way, and Dave collapsed onto the sofa. 


	8. Hell Hath No Fury Like Chipettes Scorned

Two Steps Forward, One Step Backward Chapter 8: Hell Hath No Fury Like Chipettes Scorned

"It's so gross!" Brittany said, on the phone, when she was supposed to be working.

"What's gross about it?" Eleanor asked, as she spoke with Brittany on her mobile phone.

"I don't like thinking about some dyke pinning my little sister down in a bed, and bumping and grinding up against her!" Brittany said.

"Then why are you thinking thoughts like that?" Eleanor asked.

"I'm not!" Brittany said. "That's why I don't like thinking about it!"

"Look Brittany," Eleanor said, "you and I both know Jeanette is straight, right?"

"Right." Brittany said.

"And Jeanette's trying to work things out with Simon, right?" Eleanor asked.

"Right." Brittany repeated.

"So, what are you worried about?" Eleanor asked. "You think Roberta is suddenly going to challenge Simon to some kind of sabre dual to win the hand of the fair Jeanette Miller?"

"Didn't you always think there was something strange about her when she transferred to our school?" Brittany asked.

"I don't know about strange," Eleanor said, "she just didn't seem to make friends very well... but it makes sense, she probably didn't want people to know about her orientation, and ridiculing her for it."

"I'm going to talk Jeanette into quitting." Brittany said.

"No you're not," Eleanor said, "you can't tell Jeanette to quit her job, just because her co-worker has a girl-crush on her."

"Miss Miller?" Belk's manager asked, as he approached Brittany. "What have I said about using the phone during your shift?"

Brittany sighed through her nose. "I'll talk to you later."

"Fine, I've got to go anyway," Eleanor said, "I've got practice this afternoon, then Alvin's taking me out tonight."

"WHAT!" Brittany screamed into the phone.

"Bye." Eleanor said, before she hung up.

"What was that about you and Alvin?" Brittany demaned to know.

"Miller!" The manager barked.

Brittany slammed the phone down. "God, can you believe that a dyke is chasing my little sister, and my baby sister is going out with my former boyfriend!"

"Can you believe if you keep this up, you'll be fired?" The manager asked.

"This isn't even what I signed up for," Brittany said, "I came here expecting to work customer service or something... I know alot about fashion and trends, I could really help the customers as they shop!"

"Why didn't you say so during the interview?" The manager asked.

"I assumed you could tell that by how fashionable and trendy I am." Brittany said.

The manager sighed. "Maybe something can be worked out."

On the subject of working things out, Jeanette came to a firm decision: she decided that she would wait a little while longer to see if her problems with Simon can be worked out. If not, then she would date Roberta. Without telling her family, knowing they wouldn't approve, especially Brittany. She just wasn't sure what she should do next. Should she call Simon and try talking to him again, or should he call her and apologize for the things he said? Jeanette felt like maybe she should apologize for some of the things she's said as well. She thought about some of what Simon had said, about how she's been making him walk on eggshells, and having to readjust his everyday life around her. Maybe she really was letting her past run her life by trying to run away from it so much. She still didn't like remembering what she endured those three years. She may have enjoyed it when it happened, but that was because she had been brainwashed. Jeanette faced the fact, that no matter what she could do, or how hard she could try, she would never be able to forget about her past, and it's something she would just have to accept, and live with. On the verge of a breakdown, tears came to her eyes.

"Ma'am? Are you alright?" A customer asked.

Jeanette snapped out of it. "Oh! I'm so sorry, I'm a little out of it today... how may I help you?"

"Well, I was in the travel and local interest section, looking for some books on Europe, but there didn't seem to be any," the customer said, "do you know when you maybe getting some more in?"

Jeanette checked the computer system, "Well, there should be some books on the United Kingdom, Scandivia, the Netherlands, Germany, and France in now, they probably haven't be placed on the shelves yet... I can go check for you."

"Please?" The customer asked.

Jeanette stepped back into the delivery room, where she looked through all of the various boxes, seeing if there were any travel books in them. Jeanette wondered where Roberta was, wasn't this her job, to make sure the shipments were stocked and shelved? She seemed rather spaced out as of late. Finally, after a few moments, Jeanette came across a box full of travel books. She tried lifting the box, but it was much too heavy for her, so she pushed it towards the door, when Roberta walked in.

"Need some help?" Roberta asked.

"Yeah, these were supposed to be stocked on the shelves, there's a lady looking for some travel books on Europe." Jeanette said.

Roberta and Jeanette both lifted the box, and brought it into the store, in the proper section, where they showed their customer what they had available.

"Where in Europe are you traveling to?" Jeanette asked.

"I haven't quite decided yet," the customer said, "I'm going on vacation, and I'm interested in seeing just as much as I can."

"How fun," Jeanette said, "my sisters and I went through Europe once when we were younger, we went through England, Switzerland, France, Italy, Germany, Holland..."

"Incredible." The customer said, "I know I'll definitely have to go to Germany, I have extended family there."

Roberta emptied the box. "Well, here's all we have, if you'd like to look through these."

"Thank you." The customer said.

Jeanette and Roberta went about their way.

"When did you go through all those countries?" Roberta asked.

"Didn't Brittany or Eleanor ever tell you?" Jeanette asked.

"Tell me what?" Roberta asked.

"Oh, when we were little, we entered this balloon race across the world, against Alvin and his brothers." Jeanette said.

"Holy cow!" Roberta said. "Like 'Amazing Race'?"

"Uh, no," Jeanette said, "the race was actually a decoy... we were being used to smuggle diamonds all across the world."

"How did you get into that?" Roberta asked.

"Roberta," Jeanette began, "if I were to tell you how Alvin gets us into these situations, there'd need to be an extra several hours in the day."

"Why does Alvin get you guys into stuff like that?" Roberta asked.

"Because he's Alvin," Jeanette said, trying not to laugh, "that's all there is to it, he's just Alvin."

"To think what I could've missed out on." Roberta joked in reference to rejecting his advances years ago.

As for Alvin, later that evening, he and Eleanor were walking along the beach.

"Why the beach?" Eleanor asked.

"What's more romantic, than a moonlight picnic?" Alvin asked.

"What picnic?" Eleanor asked. "I don't see any kind of food here?"

"Wait..." Alvin said, as he brought Eleanor to a little cove, where she saw a large quilt laid out, with a small basket atop it.

Eleanor smiled. "Wow, Alvin..."

Alvin motioned for Eleanor to take a seat, as he did himself, and began to empty the contents of the picnic basket. Shortly later, while Alvin and Eleanor were enjoying their moonlight picnic, the two were also talking shop about their games, until a noise caught them off guard.

"Do you hear something?" Alvin asked.

Eleanor paused. "Just the ocean waves."

"It sounds like footsteps..." Alvin said.

The sounds of footsteps walking through the sand brushed louder and louder, until Alvin stood up to observe past the tall seagrass to see who was coming, only to be met with an old face.

"Brittany?" Alvin asked.

"Aha!" Brittany exclaimed. "I knew it!"

Brittany stormed around the grass, and found the picnic.

"I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!" Brittany screeched, as she stormed around the seagrass, to find Alvin and Eleanor's picnic.

"How did you know we were here?" Eleanor asked.

"This is exactly where Alvin brought me after our highschool prom!" Brittany said.

"Why improve on perfection?" Alvin asked.

"Aw, shut up, buttface!" Brittany said.

"Why is this any of your business, Brittany?" Eleanor asked. "You dumped Alvin years ago, he's moved on, you've moved on, so what's the deal?"

"Maybe I still like to think of Alvin as my man!" Brittany said.

"Oh, really?" Alvin asked.

"What does that 'Oh, really' mean?" Eleanor asked.

"Nothing! Not a thing..." Alvin said.

"Don't lie to either of us, Seville," Brittany said, "you've got that nasty look in your eyes, and if you think I'm gonna let you do anything to my baby sister, you got another thing coming, mister!"

"Chill, Britt," Eleanor said, "it's all mutual."

"Mutual?" Brittany asked. "You mean to tell me the two of you had..."

"Yeah, and it was alot better than when I did it with you on prom night." Alvin said.

Eleanor turned to Alvin. "And what's that supposed to mean? You mean I wasn't the only one?"

"You weren't even the only two." Alvin said.

"Ellie!" Brittany screamed.

"What are you shrieking at me for?" Eleanor asked. "You've already done it before too."

"That's different," Brittany said, "you're not supposed to follow my bad examples. And you!"

"What?" Alvin asked.

"How many girls have you been sleeping with?" Brittany demanded to know.

"Does it really matter?" Alvin asked.

Both Brittany and Eleanor were feeling outraged.

"God, guys kill me!" Brittany said. "Maybe it's a good thing if Jeanette never makes up with Simon! With you as his brother, who knows what he'll do to Jeanette!"

"Hey, look at all the people Jeanette had a good time with." Alvin pointed out.

"Don't make my sister sound like a prostitute!" Brittany yelled.

"She was a prostitute!" Alvin said.

"No she wasn't," Eleanor said, "'Tina' was the prostitute."

"But Jeanette was Tina!" Alvin reminded them.

"She was brainwashed!" Both chipettes yelled.

"And how dare you suggest Jeanette would even think about doing stuff like that ever again!" Brittany yelled. "After what happened to her, she'll probably never drop her pants for anyone else ever again, not even your smartass brother!"

"Don't call my brother a smartass!" Alvin barked.

"Don't call our sister a prostitute!" Eleanor chimed in.

"Sheesh," Alvin said, dropping his jaw into his hand, while resting his elbow on his knee, "so much for this moonlight picnic..."

"I'm not letting you use my baby sister like you used me, Alvin!" Brittany said.

"I didn't use you!" Alvin insisted.

"Like hell you didn't," Brittany said, "you went out with me on prom to make that Rachel Drexel jealous, so she'd try to persue you again."

"Face it Alvin," Eleanor said, now regretting the feelings she felt for him, "you love women... you love women for only one thing."

"Yeah... you probably even would've done that only one thing with 'Tina', even if you knew she was really Jeanette!" Brittany said.

"That's the only thing you like about women, Alvin," Eleanor said, "you love them, but you don't respect them."

Alvin paused. "I earned alot of respect for you."

All was silent then.

"So where does this all lead from here?" Eleanor asked.

"Well..." Alvin said, "it looks like we've gotten ourselves into a little triangle here."

"So, what are you suggesting?" Brittany asked.

Alvin had an idea. "Hey... I was a rockstar once..."

"No duh!" Brittany said. "We were all rockstars in our youths!"

"What's a rockstar without godesses?" Alvin asked.

"Oh, my head..." Eleanor moaned, as the palm of her hand met her face.

"Are you suggesting that you sleep with both of us?" Brittany asked.

"Why not?" Alvin asked. "You both seem to want me, and there's plenty of me to go around! One can take one shift, the other can take the other."

Brittany and Eleanor simply glanced at each other.

"Who do you think you are? Charlie Sheen?" Eleanor asked.

"How stupid do you think we are?" Brittany asked.

"I never said you were stupid!" Alvin said.

"Well, you certainly don't think we're very smart, either." Eleanor said.

Eleanor got off the quilt, and walked off with Brittany, both of them intentionally kicking sand into Alvin's face as they walked away. Where did I go wrong, he thought to himself, he already had the fantasies of both Brittany and Eleanor giving him a good time. Elsewhere, Simon was being given a talk by one of his instructors.

"I have looked everywhere," Simon said, "my only assumption at this point was I misplaced it somewhere, during when I was moving into my apartment recently."

"This isn't going to look good on your student record, Mr. Seville." The instructor said.

"I do take full responsibility," Simon said, "would it please you if I were able to obtain a replacement?"

The instructor raised an eyebrow, "I suppose."

Simon grew nervous. There was only one bookstore in town he knew to turn to, to replace the specific text that he was using for his studies, and that meant he was going to have to face Jeanette again. 


	9. Restoration

Two Steps Forward, One Step Backward Chapter 9: Restoration

Simon hesitated when he arrived at Waldenbooks the following afternoon, because he knew that he was stepping into Jeanette's territory. He had no other choice, he needed to replace his missing text, otherwise, it would go on his record, which he didn't want. Simon sighed, and walked in, where he went straight towards the reference section, keeping his head low, and trying not to draw attention to himself. He slowly went down the aisles, checking all of the titles on the book spines, to find the book he was looking for. After a few, frustrating minutes, Simon was met with a friendly, "Can I help you find something?"

Simon sighed, before he turned to face Jeanette.

"Simon?" Jeanette asked. "What are you doing here?"

Simon rolled his shoulders, "I misplaced one of my texts, so I'm trying to find a copy to replace."

"Oh dear," Jeanette said, "well, why don't we step over to the customer service kiosk, and let me see if we have it in our database."

"Thanks." Simon said.

Moments later, Simon had his replacement copy in hand, after Jeanette had found it for him.

"I really appreciate this, Jeanette." Simon said.

"Simon?" Jeanette spoke up.

"Yes?" Simon responded.

Jeanette sighed. "Simon... I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am, for turning our lives upside down..."

Roberta was rolling a cart full of new books down the store, until she glanced over, and saw Jeanette and Simon talking. Slowly, she felt her heart grow heavy, as she continued to roll her cart, to stock the books that had arrived.

"... you won't have to worry about adjusting your life around me," Jeanette continued, "I'm just going to have to accept that no matter what, I won't be able to ever forget my past... but at the same time, I'm not going to keep letting it depress me... I'm just going to keep living my life one day at a time."

Simon nodded. "Good for you."

"So... again, I'm sorry..." Jeanette said.

"I'm sorry as well," Simon said, "I didn't mean to make it sound like you were turning my life upside down... I do admit, it was a little frustrating... but I want you to understand, I really was trying my best to help you."

"I do understand Simon, but I kept letting my inner demons' torment triumph over your help... I'm sorry." Jeanette said.

"Don't worry about it." Simon said.

Jeanette smiled.

"Well... I guess... I'll see you around, sometime?" Simon asked.

"If it's alright... could I..." Jeanette began.

"Whenever you feel like it." Simon said.

Jeanette smiled again. "I'll be home tonight, then."

"I'll be waiting." Simon said, as he left.

Jeanette jumped up and down, clapping, and cheering, like she used to do when she was a little girl, and was excited about something. She began drawing stares from others in the shop, so she calmed herself down, and went back to work. Shortly, Roberta walked over.

"Win the lottery or something?" Roberta asked, knowing that wasn't why Jeanette was cheering.

"No, Simon was just here," Jeanette said, "we finally got things worked out."

"Oh." Roberta said. "So the two of you must be back together. That's wonderful."

How awkward the moment just became. That same day, when Eleanor stepped out of her dorm, she tripped, and fell face forward to the hard floor below her. Irritated by the soreness she received to her face, she turned her head to see what she had tripped over, to find an edible arrangement, that had been delivered by Alvin. Eleanor groaned, as she picked up the arrangement, and tossed it into nearest trashcan.

"Nice try, Swinger Seville." Eleanor said, before brushing her hands, and walking down the corridor.

Likewise, at Belk, where Brittany was finally being put to the kind of work she was hoping for, the manager approached her once again, as she was suggesting an ensemble to a customer.

"Miss Miller," the manager said, "someone dropped off this package for you."

"Who?" Brittany asked.

"I didn't catch his name," the manager said, "he just said, 'Give this to my darling Brittany'."

"Oh really?" Brittany asked, as she opened the package, and she too found an edible arrangement, from Alvin. "Oh, I know what to do with this..."

Later that day, when Brittany was on her break, she walked through the rest of the mall, the box cradled in her arms, as she announced she was giving away free samples.

"Free samples!" Brittany called out. "Free samples! All kinds of delicious, chocolate-coated fruit! All for the low, low, low, low, low price of absolutely nothing! Free samples!"

Crowds gathered around Brittany, as she practically gave away what she considered a suckup gesture from Alvin. I don't know what I ever saw in him, aside from the fact that he was hot, she thought to herself. As the afternoon passed, Jeanette was beginning to feel awful. She knew she hurt Roberta's feelings, and a small part of her actually regretted mentioning that she and Simon worked things out, but she knew that Roberta needed to know the truth, sooner or later. Jeanette went into the break room to talk to Roberta, but she didn't seem to be anywhere, so she stepped back into the delivery room, where she found Roberta sitting among the crates, boxes, and pallettes. Jeanette walked over, and knelt down beside her, even though her face was dry at this point, Jeanette could tell Roberta had been crying beforehand.

"I'm sorry Roberta," she said, "I swear, I never wanted to hurt you, or trigger another depression..."

"It's my fault, really," Roberta said, softly, "I should know by now that I shouldn't get my hopes up over something that's never going to happen..."

Roberta turned away from Jeanette, wiping her eyes and nose, all the while, Jeanette placed a caring hand on her shoulder.

"It could have happened..." Jeanette said, "it was difficult times for Simon and I, and it really looked like we weren't going to work it out... but we did... but, it really isn't any fault of your's at all... it's mine... I should'nt have told you something that I wasn't serious about... I know what that's like... I heard things like that for three years of my life..."

"What do you mean?" Roberta asked.

When Brittany had finished giving away her 'samples', she tossed the box aside, accidentally knocking over a shopper, but quickly scurrying away, as if nothing had happened. Before Brittany returned to Belk for her shift, a hand grabbed her shoulder.

"Excuse me." The person said, as Brittany turned to face him.

Brittany saw it was someone who had gotten 'free samples' from her. "Oh, sorry, I'm all out of samples today."

"No, not that," he said, "you look familar."

"I've been working at Belk for about a week now." Brittany said.

"No..." the man continued, "aren't you Brittany Miller?"

Brittany raised an eyebrow.

"Of the chipettes?" He asked.

"Yeah." Brittany said.

"I haven't seen or heard you in ages!" The man said.

"Well, you know how it is..." Brittany said, "once the rest of the band splits up for other stuff in their lives, it's very hard to carry on an act by yourself."

"I disagree," the man said, "I'm with an independant record company, and we could really use someone of your caliber to represent."

Brittany's sparkled. "Really?"

The man handed her his card, "Irvin Flackman of Stoner-Flackman Music. We've been searching for talent for months now, and we just haven't been able to find anyone who really has what it takes. We'd love to have you."

"Even without my sisters?" Brittany asked.

"If they ever wanted to, we could take them," Irvin said, "but if not, that's fine. But if you're interested, we'd love to talk with you."

Brittany threw herself to Irvin, wrapping herself around his legs. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! You have no idea how long I've been trying to formulate a solo career, but none of these big record labels want me without my sisters!"

"Give us a call at your earliest convenience, and we'll talk business." Irvin said, shaking Brittany's hand.

"You got it!" Brittany said, shaking Irvin's hand like it was a maraca.

Back with Roberta and Jeanette, Jeanette felt even more peaceful now that she had told Roberta everything: she explained to Roberta about being kidnapped, sold into prostitution, how Lori was instructed to take her under her wing, only to brainwash her, causing Jeanette's outburst at the party at their chance meet. Jeanette mentioned how she was so traumatized by her past, that she tried so hard to forget it, because she couldn't, but after telling Roberta what had happened, in addition to working things out with Simon, Jeanette finally felt the peace and happiness she thought she'd never feel again. At the same time, Roberta was horrified to hear about what Jeanette went through, so much, that her own past with drug addiction seemed like nothing compared to Jeanette's past.

"I'm so sorry Jeanette, I didn't know." Roberta said.

"You have a point, actually," Jeanette said, gently taking Roberta's hands, "we probably would be a great match... we do have alot in common... we're both quiet, and shy... we both have a love for literature... and we both even have shaky pasts that we are absolutely not proud of at all. We can relate to one another."

Roberta nodded. "You've given me the things that I so longed for... care, compassion, friendship... and you're so pretty... I guess that's why I was so drawn and attracted to you to begin with."

"I really appreciate that, Roberta, and I am flattered... but, my heart belongs to Simon..." Jeanette said, "we've known each other for fifteen years... he's really special to me... he's been a very special, and important part of my life for such a long time."

"I understand, Jeanette, I really do." Roberta said.

"You'll find someone, Roberta," Jeanette said, "or, someone may even find you... you never know how things like this happen. And I'll always be your friend, whenever you need me for something, I'll be there for you."

Roberta smiled, while fighting back the tears that she felt welling up in her eyes. "Thanks, Jeanette."

Jeanette smiled, before she gave Roberta a friendly embrace, while Roberta did the same, burying her tearful eyes into Jeanette's shoulder. Jeanette still couldn't help but wonder what it would've been like if she did end up dating Roberta, but she didn't think much of it after that, knowing she did the right thing by working things out with Simon, and gently rejecting her. They broke from their embrace.

"Jeanette?" Roberta asked. "I know things are straightened out, and everything, but... could I... could I kiss you? Just once? Please?"

Jeanette's smile never disappeared. "There's no trouble with that at all."

Roberta wet her lips, and leaned in toward Jeanette, but she became nervous, and slowly backed away, so Jeanette leaned toward Roberta, until their lips met. Jeanette even allowed their tounges to meet very briefly, before she pulled away. Roberta blushed.

"Thanks." Roberta said, in such a small, whispery tone.

"No problem." Jeanette said. "We better get back to work."

Jeanette rose to her feet, and extended her hand, while Roberta grabbed it, and Jeanette helped her up, while the two chipmunks returned to their shift.

"Will you forgive me if I had ever creeped you out?" Roberta asked.

"You never creeped me out, Roberta," Jeanette said, "you were always a great friend." 


	10. New Horizons

Two Steps Forward, One Step Backward Chapter 10: New Horizons

Later that afternoon, Brittany ran all the way from the mall, to Waldenbooks. Once inside, Brittany nearly bumped into the new release display, as she paused to catch her breath. From the customer service kiosk, Jeanette could see her sister, so she excused herself from her customer, to see what Brittany wanted.

"Brittany?" Jeanette asked.

"One... second..." Brittany huffed.

"What's the matter with you?" Jeanette asked.

"I just... ran... all the way... from the... mall... to here..." Brittany huffed.

"That's over ten blocks away!" Jeanette said.

"I know..." Brittany said, "I just had to get here in a hurry."

"What's wrong Brittany?" Jeanette asked.

"Nothing," Brittany said, finally breathing slower, "I've just got the most fabulous news ever, and I wanted to tell you in person!"

"Well, what's this most fabulous news ever?" Jeanette asked.

"Some independent record company is expressing interest in signing me on as a solo artist!" Brittany said.

"Really?" Jeanette asked. "That's terrific!"

"I know!" Brittany squealed.

The two sisters grabbed each other, bouncing about in excitment.

"I'm so excited, Jean!" Brittany squealed.

"I know, I'm so happy for you!" Jeanette squealed.

"Oh Jean..." Brittany paused, "I know Ellie's set in university and such, are you sure you wouldn't like to do a duo act with me?"

Jeanette shook her head. "Sorry Brittany... I do miss singing with you, but again, I don't miss the public and the media prying into our personal lives, at all. Besides... I can always sing with you at holidays, when we start singing carols around the fire and tree."

Brittany smiled. "Okay Jeanette, I get it."

"But don't worry," Jeanette said, "I'll always be your number one fan."

Brittany laughed, as Roberta walked over.

"What's all the excitment about?" Roberta asked.

Brittany backed away from Roberta.

"Nothing you need to know about." Brittany said.

"An independent record company wants to sign Brittany on as a solo artist." Jeanette said.

"Cool!" Roberta said. "The chipettes were awesome, but boy Brittany, you being a solo artist, you're gonna be hotter than Lady Gaga!"

Brittany grimmaced. "What?"

"You know," Roberta said, "I mean, knowing you, it won't be long that you'll be the biggest superstar in the music industry."

"Yeah..." Brittany said, feeling uncomfortable.

"Would you excuse us for a moment?" Jeanette asked.

"You got it." Roberta said, as she walked away.

"Stop it, Brittany." Jeanette said, softly.

"Stop what?" Brittany asked.

"Acting like a homophobe." Jeanette said.

"Did you see the way she was looking at me, and calling me hot?" Brittany asked.

"She didn't mean hot as in good looking," Jeanette said, "she meant hot as in popular."

"I knew I shouldn't have worn this outfit today," Brittany said, "it really accentuates my shape."

"Seriously, Britt, stop it!" Jeanette barked.

"Seriously, she was looking at me!" Brittany insisted.

"She was making eye contact with you!" Jeanette said.

"I saw those eyes of her's lingering down me." Brittany said.

"Shut up, Brittany!" Jeanette snapped.

Brittany was shocked by Jeanette's snap.

"Roberta's my friend!" Jeanette said. "There is nothing wrong with her, she just happens to like girls instead of boys, and she was not hitting on you, or checking you out, or looking at you in a peculiar way, or anything, you're just a big homophobe!"

Brittany didn't say anything else, she just turned, and left. Jeanette closed her eyes, and tried to regain her composure.

"Thanks, Jeanette." Roberta said, softly.

Jeanette turned around, and found Roberta walked back over.

"Thanks for... for sticking up for me." Roberta said.

"Don't worry about it, Roberta," Jeanette said, "Brittany's just really difficult most of the time, believe me, once she realizes how wrong she is, you'll see she can really be a nice person."

"I don't blame her," Roberta said, "no offense Jeanette, I know she's your sister, but I don't really like Brittany anyway... even in school, when you were missing, she was never nice to me or anything."

"I'm sorry." Jeanette said.

"Don't be." Roberta said.

As the evening progressed, Alvin approached Eleanor's dormroom door, and gave it a knock, before her roommate answered.

"Hi Mickie," Alvin said, "can Eleanor come out and play?"

"Forget it, Alvin," Mickie, the roommate said, "I know what's going on, and trust me, El wants nothing to do with you."

"I'm giving her opportunity." Alvin said.

"She won't enter, you won't win." Mickie said, before slamming the door in Alvin's face.

"Some women just can't be bought." Alvin mumbled.

Later still, Simon paced within his living room, anticipating Jeanette's return. Simon saw that it was time for him to leave for night school, and that Jeanette hadn't return, so he figured perhaps she changed her mind, and decided not to return. With a sigh, Simon gathered his studies, and opened the door, to bump into Jeanette.

"You're here!" Simon said, as he picked up what he dropped.

"Looks like my timing's off." Jeanette said, with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I've got to get going," Simon said, "I guess I'll see you in the morning, more than likely."

"I'll be here." Jeanette said, as Simon hurried off.

Jeanette brought her boxes back into the empty guest room, and after a few moments of relaxing after a long, tiring day, she decided to contribute more to help make things easier in Simon's life. In the overnight hours, Simon quietly crept back in, but was sadened to not find Jeanette asleep on the couch. The sadness would quickly turn into shock when Simon stepped into his bedroom, and tossed his studies on the bed.

"Ow!" Jeanette yelped.

Simon turned on the lights, and found Jeanette in bed.

"I didn't know you were in here!" Simon said, seeing his books fell right on Jeanette's knees.

"That couch really is uncomfortable." Jeanette said.

"Okay, I'll take it for now," Simon said, "until we can get furniture for the guest room."

"That's alright Simon," Jeanette said, "um... as long as you promise not to try anything..."

Silence.

Simon smiled. "You have my word."

After a brief time of relaxation for himself, Simon was able to fall asleep, with the girl he loves in his arms. Early the next morning, the two of them felt different as they awoke from their slumber, they both felt more peaceful and happy. Simon no longer felt the burden he was feeling having to walk on eggshells with Jeanette, meanwhile, Jeanette felt like it was the first day of the rest of her life.

"How'd you sleep?" Simon asked.

"Best night's sleep I've had in years." Jeanette said.

"Wonderful." Simon said, with a smile.

Over breakfast, in Simon's tiny dining room, Jeanette relayed the recent events to Simon, including her helping Dan get back on his feet, Brittany about to become a solo artist, and even the details about Roberta's orientation.

"Boy, these past several days sure have been wild, haven't they?" Simon asked.

"I think life, in general, has been pretty wild." Jeanette said.

"I suppose you're right... considering everything we've been through." Simon said.

"One of my favorite memories, actually, is that balloon race around the world," Jeanette said, with a chuckle, "you should've seen the look on Roberta's face when I told her about how Alvin got us into that one."

"It's really a surprise Alvin hasn't gotten all of us into early graves by now." Simon laughed.

"Well, the good thing is that half of the time, he does actually get us out of the messes he's gotten us into." Jeanette said.

"That's true," Simon said, as he finished his omlette, "gotta run."

Simon straightened up the kitchen, and left for his day job, while Jeanette finished straightening up the rest of the apartment for him. With all the riminising she and Simon were doing, Jeanette entered the guest room, and looked through her boxes, until she came across her homemade flipped through the pages, and found the pictures she was looking for: her and her sisters in different European countries, marching amongst the guards in England, dropping in on a French cafe, skiing in the Alps, leaning with the tower of Pisa, among others. Jeanette smiled, as she looked at the photos, and even had a laugh at her own expense, seeing that she had fallen into a fountain. Later that afternoon, Jeanette was sharing the pictures with Roberta during their break.

"Wow, you really did go all over the world." Roberta said.

"I figured you'd like to see for yourself," Jeanette said, "in case you didn't believe me."

"Oh, I believed you," Roberta said, "as far-fetched as it sounded, I believed you."

Halfway through break period, Jeanette paid Theodore a visit at the diner, where she too, felt like helping him with his tuition, by ordering a rather large meal, and planning on leaving him a generous tip.

"So Brittany's putting on a one chipette show, huh?" Theodore asked.

"Pretty much," Jeanette said, "she's really been wanting to for a long time, but nobody's really wanted her without us... now, she's finally getting her chance."

"That's nice." Theodore said. "Have you talked to Eleanor recently?"

"No, not recently," Jeanette said, "I remember Alvin went to look for her at the party, but I don't recall the two of them ever returning."

"I sure do miss her," Theodore said, "you know, through-out high school, we drifted apart?"

"How come?" Jeanette asked.

"She got more interested and involved in sports and such, while I still was into my cooking," Theodore said, "we just didn't have alot in common anymore."

"That's not true, Theodore," Jeanette said, "just because you have different interests doesn't mean you still don't have alot in common... I've never met any two people who are more compassionate and caring as the two of you are."

"Teddy!" A fellow kitchen employee called out. "Orders are piling up!"

"Coming!" Theodore called back. "I've got to get back to work."

"Thanks for the wonderful dinner, Theodore." Jeanette complemented.

"No problem, thanks for stopping by." Theodore said, before he dashed back into the kitchen.

Jeanette finished her meal, and paid for her bill, but as she was getting ready to leave the diner, she saw another patron was leaving before her.

"Wait..." Jeanette said, "Lori?"

Jeanette raced out the door, and stopped the woman who was leaving. "Lori?"

"Jeanette." Lori responded, barely looking over her shoulder, before continuing her way out.

"Lori, wait..." Jeanette spoke up again, "can we talk?"

"Do we really have anything to say to each other?" Lori asked.

"I have a few words." Jeanette said.

Lori sighed, before she gestured Jeanette to hop into her car. Jeanette agreed, but she still reserved some apprehension in doing so, since she still didn't completely trust Lori, and was unsure of what she was capable of doing. Lori got into her car, popped out the cigarette lighter, and lit herself up a smoke, while Jeanette rolled down the passenger window to help ventilate the car. Hypnosis must have cured Jeanette's own addiction after Lori originally got her hooked on cigarettes as well.

"Lori?" Jeanette timidly spoke up. "What happened at the party that night?"

"Don't remember?" Lori asked.

"It's all a vague blur for me... I was pretty much out of it, and I believe you know that." Jeanette said.

"Tell me what you remember." Lori said, puffing away.

Jeanette recalled what she clearly remembered at the party: bumping into her and her guy friend, then later sipping a drink, and that everything else became a blur, but she seemed to recall something about Lori telling her a story involving a sexual predator, and running away. Lori corrected Jeanette on specific details.

"So, what was it that you put in my drink?" Jeanette asked.

"Couple of ambien pills," Lori said, through her smoke, "just enough of something to knock you out for a while."

"Who was the guy you were with?" Jeanette asked. "Your boyfriend?"

"Nah," Lori said, "just the guy I'm currently sleeping with."

"So, you're still in the profession?" Jeanette asked.

"I'm not still prostituting myself, if that's what you mean," Lori said, "but, I'm still abit of a bimbo... I don't have a steady boyfriend, never did... probably never will."

Jeanette didn't respond.

"You know," Lori paused from her smoke, "I really could have let him cut you up. Just slice up your wrists, the corners of your mouth, place the knife in your hand to make you think you did it yourself. For revenge, after the way you blew up at me."

"So, why didn't you?" Jeanette asked.

"I don't know..." Lori mumbled, " ... when I saw you in the room, lying on the bed... so defenseless... so helpless... I didn't see you on that bed, I saw myself... only this time... I had the power to put a stop to the bad news that was about to happen. I guess my problem was that, like you, I too keep running away from my own shady past, and when we bumped into each other at the party, and you chewed me out and such, I think it intensified my own inner demons' torment."

"Lori, I'm sorry I..." Jeanette began.

"No. Don't be." Lori said. "I really did deserve it... after all... I did brainwashed you... I built up promises of promotions and helping you escape the whorehouse, just to get you to improve yourself, so I could then brainwash you into thinking just the opposite... I've had to do that with a few of the girls there, but for some reason, deep down, I really didn't it to happen to you."

"Why not?" Jeanette asked.

"Because I can tell you're a very soft, sensitive person by nature," Lori said, "but, I had my job to do... though it is a job I regret now... so, if anyone should be sorry Jeanette, it should be me."

"I really would like to keep talking, Lori," Jeanette said, "but... I have to get back to work, I'm running late... is there possibly anyway we can get together again sometime?"

Lori and Jeanette exchanged numbers and addresses. Jeanette wanted to get more answers out of Lori, while she seemed open enough to talk about it. 


	11. As Time Goes By

Two Steps Forward, One Step Backward Chapter 11: As Time Goes By

Through-out the following week, life had gotten almost too much to handle. Basketball season was ramping up for both Alvin and Eleanor, while there was still friction between the two of them as well as with Brittany, whom was also ramping things up as she started her new career as a solo artist, and was preparing for recording sessions for songs she had written after the Chipettes had disbanded. Dave had put so much effort into fixing up his property, that once his new backyard, with the freshly dug garden, the repaired gazebo, and the new screened porch was finished, he decided that the rest of the house could use some sprucing up as well. Theodore was still conserving his earning from the diner he worked at, still making sure that he'll be able to raise enough for tuition into chef's college the following semester. Work was piling up for both Simon's and Jeanette's jobs, so much in fact, that Simon actually struggled to stay awake for his courses by the time he went to night school. Jeanette also stopped accepting Roberta's dinner invitations during their break period, because by then, all she wanted to do was crash and burn in the breakroom. Jeanette realized that with work piling up, she never did get in touch with Lori after the brief chat they had earlier in the week, she decided that over the weekend, perhaps they could get together and finish their talk.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Simon asked, one night, after Jeanette returned home from work, and before Simon left for night school.

"If I were a psychiatrist," Jeanette said, "I would say we're close to a breakthrough."

"And this is the exact same girl who brainwashed you into becoming that Tina girl?" Simon asked.

"Yes, but there's more to her than that," Jeanette said, "there's so much more, it's like peeling and onion."

Simon revealed a half smile. "Never thought I'd see the day Jeanette Miller lives dangerously."

"Your brother's rubbed off on me." Jeanette joked.

Jeanette phoned up Lori, and asked her if she was willing to continue talking this weekend. She obliged. When the weekend finally came, Jeanette drove down to where Lori's condo was located, and like the previous time, where Jeanette was getting into Lori's car, Jeanette still kept a level of reservation before she was about to meet with Lori inside her home. Jeanette stepped into Lori's condo, which seemed very similar to the apartment Simon was sharing with her, but with more chic decorating. Jeanette remembered Lori was very stylish, not just with apparrell, but with interior decorating. The two girls sat at Lori's dining table, over cups of coffee.

"Lori," Jeanette said, "I don't know if you want to talk about it or not, but I really would like to hear again... what happened to you?"

"I'll talk about it, but I really don't want to waste your time with petty details," Lori said, sipping her coffee, "to make a long story short... my own father would molest me when I was growing up, until he finally completely raped me one day, driving a nail of tension into the house among the family. I knew he had it in for me after I ratted him out to my mother, so I just ran away... lived on the streets... until finally, Mr. Thompson gave me a ride, took me to the whorehouse, where I built up my rep."

"That's terrible..." Jeanette said.

"That's a lesson for you right there, Jeanette," Lori said, "there is no such thing as trust."

"You don't really believe that, do you?" Jeanette asked.

"How has it really affected your life now?" Lori asked. "Besides simply being haunted by your past?"

Jeanette sighed, with a small shrug. "I guess in some small way, I too have difficulty with trust... and sometimes, it even affects the relationships I have with the people in my life... even with my boyfriend, we moved in together about a month ago, but it's taken me all this time to give into sharing a bed with him, and to this day, I still get a little suspicious as to just what exactly he has on his mind when he's lying next to me."

"Have you had sex at all, since you were released from Tina?" Lori asked.

"No," Jeanette said, "after everything that I went through, I'm really not anxious in engaging in any kind of sexual activity ever again."

"Does he accept this?" Lori asked.

"Yes," Jeanette said, "he's been doing his best to be supportive of me these past few years, and especially within the last month or so."

"At least you have someone who does support you." Lori said.

"You know something Lori?" Jeanette asked. "I can see that you're in need of someone... someone who really, and truely cares. I know that it would be difficult for you, but, the thing to understand is that not everybody in the world is willing to take advantage of you. Some people, yes, but not everybody. You have to be willing to give people a chance to help you, and I know that's what you want and crave, more than anything, is help. I know you put up a tough exterior to let people know you're no push-over, and if I know you, you're certainly not a push-over, but underneath that tough exterior you've built up, is a vulnerable, helpless, and hopeless girl who needs someone to reach out to her..."

Jeanette reached out and placed her hand on Lori's hands that were folded on the table, though Lori was quick to pull them away. She felt she wasn't deserving of the benevolent gestures Jeanette was offering.

"I think maybe there was more to your little 'pep talks' you used to give me years ago," Jeanette said, "all those talks of me being held back... I know part of it was to convince me that my family was horrible, but I think another part was you were going with what you knew... in a sense, I don't believe it was just me you brainwashed, I believe you had slightly brainwashed yourself, to a point. Again, there's someone inside you who really wants to be helped, and that someone is Lori. Not Lori the tough customer who demands satisfaction, and doesn't take any crap from anybody, but rather, Lori the damaged girl who wants to be able to live and breath without having to put up fronts for other people she fears she may not be able to trust. I know you don't think so, but there is such a thing as trust, Lori... you just have to discover it again... that girl inside you has to discover it again... that girl inside you needs to come out of the hard shell that it's become trapped in, and set free."

"Perhaps..." Lori said, before she looked up at Jeanette, with tears in her eyes, "if you don't mind... I think I'd like to be alone now..."

Jeanette nodded in understanding, before leaving Lori's place.

"I'm sorry if I may have upset you," Jeanette said, "I just wanted to help."

"I know." Lori said, "I appreciate it Jeanette... more than you may ever know... I just need to sort my life out myself now... thanks for stopping by."

"My pleasure," Jeanette said, as she opened her car door, "I'll see you around, sometime."

Lori watched Jeanette drive off, before returning inside her condo. As Jeanette drove for home, she felt very optimistic. She was able to help Dan turn his life around for the better, and now, she felt that she could very well have done the same for Lori. Jeanette felt so proud, but also, even happier and more peaceful than she was a short time ago. So much, in fact, that the traces of her past seemed to disappear from her mind and memory altogether. Jeanette's happiness would be short-lived, however, when she returned home, just as Simon had gotten off the phone.

"Bad news," Simon said, "Roberta's in the hospital."

"What?" Jeanette shrieked. "Why? How? What happened?"

"I didn't get all of the details," Simon said, "I understand that she was attacked... and probably by more than one person..."

Jeanette ran back to her car, and sped off for the hospital as fast as she could. Once she had arrived, she was guided up to Roberta's room, and nearly choked at seeing Roberta lying in a hospital bed, bloodied and bruised.

"Roberta?" Jeanette called out.

"Jeanette?" Roberta responded, looking out the one eye that wasn't swollen shut.

The nurse left the room, while Jeanette approached Roberta's bedside.

"What happened?" Jeanette asked.

Roberta sighed. "I was going to visit Derrick for the weekend, but I didn't have enough money for a cab, and there are no bus stops close to where I live... so I decided to walk... it's really not that far, and I could've used the exercize anyway... I was halfway there, and these two guys came out of nowhere, and grabbed me, and tried to drag me into their car."

That was sounding familar to Jeanette.

"I put up a fight," Roberta continued, "but they fought back, and they fought back hard... then, they forced themselves onto me. I guess someone must have saw what was happening, because the police showed up, but the guys got away before they could be apprehended."

Jeanette sniffed, as she gently held her best friend's blue and purple hand. "I wish I was there for you."

"You would've been just another target for them." Roberta said.

"I would've helped you get away, and let them attack me instead." Jeanette said.

"Oh Jeanette, you've done enough for me already." Roberta said.

"I don't feel like I've done anything for you." Jeanette said.

"You've done so much for me," Roberta said, "you not only gave me your friendship, but you accepted me for who I am, and you didn't even get angry when I told you how I really felt about you."

Jeanette sniffed again, while still holding onto Roberta's hand. Roberta reached over with her other hand, gently lifting Jeanette's glasses with her finger to wipe away her tears.

"Don't worry Jeanette, I'll be fine, really," Roberta insisted, "the bruises will go away eventually."

"It still just breaks my heart to see you like this." Jeanette said.

Roberta tried to smile through her swollen lips. "Thanks for coming to see me."

At the Miller house, Brittany was listening to a demo tape that she had compiled for the record company, while also mapping out her future plans of moving out of the house, getting her own place, among other things, when her phone rang.

"Brittany Miller here." She answered.

"Britt, it's Ellie." Eleanor said.

"What's up?" Brittany asked.

"I think I may have come up with a plan to get Alvin off our backs for good." Eleanor said.

"Ooh, do tell." Brittany said, with a sneer.

Later that evening, Alvin entered the gymnasium, after receiving a note saying that someone was to meet him there.

"Hey there, mister." Eleanor called out to him, as she emerged from the shadows.

"Want another match?" Alvin asked.

"Not quite..." Eleanor said.

"Just wanna settle some things out." Brittany added, as she too emerged from the shadows.

"Oh, finally coming to your senses, huh?" Alvin asked.

"You want both of us Alvin? Then you're gonna get both of us." Eleanor said.

"Eat your heart out, Charlie Sheen." Alvin mumbled.

Both Brittany and Eleanor whipped out pairs of handcuffs, to Alvin's delight, thinking they were planning on cuffing him to his bed, and pleasuring him, but was taken by surprised when Brittany slapped a cuff onto his wrist, before cuffing her own.

"But first, we need a little insurance..." Brittany said.

Eleanor slapped a cuff on Alvin's other wrist, while cuffing herself as well. "Just to make sure we'll all be together forever."

Brittany began dragging Alvin away, causing Eleanor to follow. "Come Alvin, I'm hungry, why don't you take me out for a nice, romantic dinner?"

Eleanor began dragging Alvin in the opposite direction. "Because I'm not hungry, and I was getting ready to meet with the girls for a round of rummy, besides, Alvin should get acquainted with my friends."

Brittany drug Alvin back, "He's got plenty of time to meet your friends, right now, I wanna spend some time with my man at a lovely restaurant."

Eleanor yanked Alvin away. "Your man? He's my man too!"

"Then you ought to learn to share, Eleanor." Brittany said, yanking Alvin.

"Look who's talking." Eleanor said, yanking Alvin.

"Hey, he's been my man longer than he has your's."

"All the more reason for me to spend more time with him."

"You've spent enough time with him recently, I haven't seen him in years."

"Not my problem."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Hold it! Hold it!" Alvin shrieked.

"Something wrong?" Brittany and Eleanor asked.

"Unlock me, right now!" Alvin said. "There maybe plenty of me to go around, but there isn't enough of me for the two of you!"

"Well Alvin, you'll just have to choose, then." Eleanor said.

"Which of us do you really want?" Brittany asked.

"Screw both of you!" Alvin said, continuing to insist his cuffs be unlocked. "I'd rather set up a swingin' bachelor pad, than to be stuck with both of you crazies!"

Both Brittany and Eleanor released Alvin from his bonds, as he stormed away, rubbing his wrists, all the while, both Brittany and Eleanor quietly giggled to themselves.

"Good one, Ellie!" Brittany whispered.

"Worked like a charm." Eleanor whispered back.

When the new week began, Jeanette informed her manager of what happened to Roberta, and that she wouldn't be able to return to work until further notice. The day seemed to pass really slowly for Jeanette, in spite of the fact that she was keeping busy, the bookstore just didn't seem the same without Roberta. After she got home that evening, Jeanette decided to pull what little bit of earnings she had, and early the morning, she exited a nearby floral shop, with two bouquets in hand. Jeanette visited the hospital again, where she saw Roberta didn't look any better, but she didn't seem the worse for wear.

"How's work?" Roberta asked.

"We're keeping busy," Jeanette said, "but you're not forgotten."

Jeanette handed Roberta a bouquet of flowers.

"I certainly hope you'll heal soon." Jeanette said.

Roberta looked at her flowers, as tears spilled from her eyes, before she looked up at Jeanette.

"Thank you." Roberta mouthed, while Jeanette leaned over to embrace her sore and tendered friend.

Afterwards, Jeanette dropped in on Lori to deliver the other bouquet she had purchased. Lori was a little overwhelmed by Jeanette's act of kindness. Lori invited Jeanette for more coffee, as the two got to talking again, Jeanette could tell that perhaps she may have made an impact on Lori, she seemed much more calm and relaxed. As Jeanette drove home to get ready for work, she pieced together all of the events that had happened to her: Alvin finding the box of money and entrusting her with it, being kidnapped by a pair of drug dealers who the money belonged to, being sold into prostitution to pay off the 'debt', enduring three years of manipulation and brainwashing into becoming Tina, unwittingly yet miraculously being saved by her older sister, experiencing reverse brainwashing into becoming Jeanette again, trying to carry on with life and go on to university, dropping out and moving back and getting a job at Waldenbooks, bumping into Roberta, Dan, and Lori again, having some form of impact on all three of their lives, and revalutating her own life in the process. To think that just weeks ago, Jeanette was suffering through a lengthly depression over her past haunting her, yet as parts of her past resurfaced, alot of good came out of it. It reaffirmed the belief she held in the saying that every dark cloud has a silver lining, and as far as she was concerned now, life was good.

The end.

Author's Note:

For the complete arc:

Original: COLD HARD CASH (2009) - .net/s/5067183/1/Cold_Hard_Cash

Sequel: TINA: THE UNTOLD STORY (2010) - .net/s/5832803/1/Tina_The_Untold_Story

Trequel: TWO STEPS FORWARD, ONE STEP BACKWARD (2011) - .net/s/6881527/1/Two_Steps_Forward_One_Step_Backward 


End file.
